Trials Will Tear Us Apart
by Trulie Hope
Summary: It's been nearly a year since Sakura's life was turned upside down, but not everything is as peaceful as it seems. Old friends and bitter enemies must unite to prevent a horrible evil from reaking havic- CHPT.4 posted!
1. Paths

__

Yea!! Look who's back-à me!! I didn't die a very painful death (although it may seem like it) and am now back with the sequel to Disaster Brings Us Together!!! If you're joining us anew, I'd recommend reading the first 'cause it would probably make more sense, but I will do a small summary just after my little author's note.  
A few issues to deal with before we get one with this story… It should be just a huge as the previous one and hopefully better with longer chapters and better dedication on the author's part (I'm trying to be more professional!!) In addition to that…

10 of you reviews requesting a sequel, so I'd like 75% of that as reviews for this chappie before I post. No need to do the math, that's **7 reviews!!! **Updating**… **my schedule is to do a chapter a week (seeing as how I'm out of school) but motivation from reviews really does determine when I post! _Lastly, I'm looking for a beta reader (basically an editor to proof my work) to look my stuff over. I'd be more than happy to do a joint editing thing with another author- and you get to yell at me and read the chapter before everyone else!! If interested, please drop me a line: _pikogio@yahoo.com 

Enough blabbering, on with the fic. Skip the summary if you want to, it's just to refresh your memories!!!

After returning to Japan after more than a year's absence, Syaoran finds Sakura in a rough state on a park bench in the snow. Bringing her home (although it's against his task), he discovers the horrifying truth, that she was rape. As the story progressed, Syaoran's cousin Ping shows up on a mission, like Syaoran from the elders, and Sakura goes berserk. She confesses to Tomoyo that Ping is the culprit and tried to tell Syaoran. He doesn't believe her for the longest time until Tomoyo's video reviles to the truth.

Deception runs deeper, however, when Syaoran realizes just what his task was. (He was called back to Hong Kong and put through intensive training and returned to Japan to prove his loyalties were to the clan and not to Sakura). Everyone feels horrible, but they have to stop Ping. The evil man confronts Sakura one night, demanding the cards and Syaoran's return to Hong Kong in return for her safety. She refuses this, as well as another offer to turn back time, and makes Syaoran very pissy.

He thinks real hard and decides the only way to make things better is to return to Hong Kong, with Sakura, and put her up against the elders. (Neither Sakura nor Syaoran have truly admitted their feelings yet, although they were together before but broke up when Syaoran had to leave). Back home, Syaoran is punished and Sakura's task is decided on. On the morning of the trial, Syaoran hands over a pair of his ceremonial robes for her to fight in, not realizing what a horrible mistake he is making.

Sakura defeats her challenge from the elders, a deceptive Kero look alike, only to realize that now, because she is wearing Syaoran's robes, she must fight Ping in Syaoran's place. The fight goes horribly for the already injured Card Mistress, but Syaoran rushes to the rescue just as Ping is about to deliver the death-blow.

The match is forfeited on Syaoran's part and the elders make Ping the new future leader and bid him ask Syaoran for a proof of his loyalty. Naturally, he asks for the Card Mistress and Syaoran refused. He is disowned and the two leave Hong Kong with substantial emotion and physical wounds.

Weeks latter, Sakura is out of the hospital and is asked to meet Syaoran at the park. He reviles that he is leaving her, again, for training with Eriol in England but refuses to let her come. But before he goes, he presents her with a beautiful golden promise ring…

And now, one year latter, the Sequel to Disaster Brings Us Together, 

**__**

Chapter one 

Of

Trials Will Tear us Apart….

It was a beautiful evening, tepid for December with clear skies. A youth sat cross-legged before a pool, lost in mediation. His image reflected in the glass-like water, reveling a handsome face shadowed by longish hair, every messy and colored like chocolate, coming lose from it's bindings. A breeze blew around him, rustling the surrounding trees but having no effect on the water; it was a magic pool, used for communication and divination.

"Li-sama!"

His eyes snapped open, relieving shinning black orbs. The young servant girl approached him cautiously, dropping to her knees before him and bowing her head. He glared at her coldly, sending a visible shudder up her spin.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, Li-sama, but the elders request your presence." She couldn't have been more than twelve years old and was quite a pretty thing with long ebony hair falling across her fair face and rust colored eyes. In those eyes he could see fear and delighted in it; even the youngest of servants knew his actions against the Card Mistress and were terrified.

Again, Ping cast his eyes over the girl lazily. "You should be," he replied in response to her apology, turning again to gaze into the pool. With a small arrogant gesture, he dismissed her. If she was worth employing, she'd inform the elders he was coming and do so without waiting for a reply. 

The girl got silently to her feet, retreating into the lush garden. The young leader of the Li-clan listened and turned back to the pool once her footsteps disappeared into silence. 

A frown crossed the handsome young man's face as he starred past the water intently, trying to see past the water and into the secrets it held; something was afoot and it made him uneasy. Recently, an implacable aura had been dancing around the edge of his senses. What he felt wasn't really an aura, merely a very powerful presence. True, it was dark, but powerful just the same and Ping wanted nothing more than power.

Everything but the pond began to feather out. Ping swelled with silent excitement, he was finally getting somewhere. The liquid shifted and swirled in a blur, of color, forming the shape of….

Plop! With a loud splash the image disappeared as ripples fanned out across the surface. Burning with anger, he clenched his fist and looked up to send the person who dared disturbed him to the farthest reaches of hell. What kind of insolent, pig-headed person would dare disrupt something so important?!

Ping actually smiled, his anger flowing to smug amusement. Amber eyes starred back, narrowed in defiance. _Everything_ about Meiling's posture suggested mutiny from her rigid posture to the arms crossed across her chest.

He allowed his eyes to scan her form before dropping to the still turbulent pool. "The pebble slipped from your hand, I assume?"

"Yeah," she replied, shooting him a death-glare. "I had a bad grip on it and didn't get the distance I wanted. Too bad, I thought it was going to hit you square between the eyes. Maybe I should try again?" In her left hand she held a second rock, tossing it up and down suggestively.

The boy pretended her antics were amusing, but beneath it all he was seething. He craved power, total and complete obedience. He received this respect from the rest of the clan, save this girl and the mother of his exiled cousin. Both women remained fiercely loyal to Syaoran, despite the penalties. Ping found this dedication annoying and looked forward to the day he could beat it out of them, at least of his cousin. Yelan was still an elder and that position merited respect. Meiling 's time would be coming soon, for as he stole the innocence of the great Syaoran's cherry blossom, he also took the hand of his former fiancée for himself. 

Ping got to his feet, skirting the outside of the pool until he stood face to face with the fiery-eyed girl. The disgust that lighted her eyes was so great she looked like she might throw-up. He merely smirked and grabbed her chin, holding it with a bruising force.

"I really hope you keep fighting me," he commented emotionlessly, "it will make my victory all the sweeter when we are married."

Meiling tried to wrench her face away, but he held firm. "You know I'd die before marrying you, bastard."

"Really? We're engaged already, isn't that halfway there?"

Eyes blazing, her fists flew on their own accord and plummeted the young leader in the stomach. The attack caused Ping to double over slightly, wheezing for breath, but he recovered quickly. His first jab missed its target, but the second attempt hit home in the soft flesh of Meiling's shoulder.

The ensuring fight was fast and vicious, ending only after Ping stumbled backwards into the pool, landing with and enormous splash. His adversary stood at the edge, glaring as she nursed a split lip and held her other hand to her throbbing shoulder. 

"Fighting you is nothing compared to fighting Him," she sneered.

Ping smirked up at her, still sprawled up to his stomach in the water. "Won't you at least say his name and give him the honor of your praise?" She opened her mouth, about to reply, but he cut her off in a syrupy tone. "Oh wait, by saying his name you would be disowned as well."

Her face looked into a look or extreme hate and she gritted her teeth. "It would be worth it just to prove that you don't control every aspect of everyone's life."

"Except for your promise to Him. Didn't you swear you'd stay to watch over Yelan and her daughters?"

_How could he know…_ But it was true. She **had** promised Syaoran she'd keep his family safe on the evening of Sakura's trial and near-death encounter with Ping. The event was still clear in her memory, although it had occurred almost a year ago.

**__**

Syaoran had just deposited Sakura's unconscious form into Touya's arms and turned away. "Wait for me outside, I'll be with you shortly. I have some things to pack."

Meiling hadn't been waiting with the others, she had managed to sneak from the side chamber before any of member of her family could detain her. After all, now that Syaoran was disowned, talking or even being seen with him would mean serious trouble. Still, she stole from her hiding place and followed him, at a distance, down the hall.

She walked into his room without knocking and closed the door quietly behind. Syaoran was sitting on his bed in a despairing position; his hands covered his face and his posture was slouched, making him look so different from the proud man the rest of the world saw. This was the Syaoran only she knew.

He didn't look up when she entered, but knew it was her. "You shouldn't be here, Meiling. I don't want you hurt too."

Sighing, she took a seat beside him on the bed. It was obvious where his thoughts were, with the unconscious Japanese girl waiting outside in her brother's arms. "You did everything you could for Sakura-chan. Besides, I had to say good-bye and you know I can take care of myself."

The pair sat in silence. Finally Syaoran moved, pulling his hands from his head to wring them in his lap. "I'm such a damn idiot," he muttered. "If only I'd thought it through before giving her those robes."

Meiling looked away, feeling bitterness overflow her system. Sakura was a good friend and she loved her like a sister; the girl was courageous, strong, forgiving, always cheerful, and so much more. Her heart broke, like the rest of her friends and family, at the sight of such a beautiful person in turmoil and pain. But she still felt jealous. She'd risked a sizeable punishment just to say good-bye, and all he could think about was his precious Sakura.

If he noticed her change in attitude, Syaoran didn't mention it. Instead, he kept talking. "Sakura wouldn't have been forced to fight Ping if she hadn't been wearing those robes. I would have fought him instead, and that bastard would be as good as dead by now. Instead, because of my foolishness, Sakura's hurt and my family's in danger."

Her head jerked up to meet his eyes. He was looking back at her, eyes brimming with concern he rarely showed. "He's the clan leader now, Meiling," he whispered. "Because I didn't fight and defeat him you and mother and my sisters are stuck with him for life."

"Don't worry, Syaoran," she replied, trying to make her voice sound consoling. "We'll be fine."

He shook his head, the stress and worry of today showing on his face. "I'd like to think that, but I need to be sure. You, I know you can stand against him Meiling. You've beat him into the dirt countless times before. But mother and the others… I won't be able to protect them." 

Bowing his head, he was emerged in silence thought again. A thought came to mind and he jerked his body up, starring directly at her again. "Meiling, I need a favor."

She had some idea what was coming next, nodded at him to continue.

"I need you to watch over my family while I'm gone. I…" his voice lowered to a whisper and she had to lean in to hear it. "I will over throw Ping, but I can't do it just yet. It will take time… and training. Until then will you keep my family safe, Meiling?"

"I swear to, Syaoran. Nothing will happen to them while you're gone, that's a promise."

Syaoran smiled at her, one of the genuine smiles usually reserved for Sakura, and Meiling felt her heart melt. That was why she loved him...

"Bastard," Meiling hissed at him, face flushing with anger. She couldn't stand to look at him any longer and decided to leave. Turning, a hand still clutched to her bloody lip, she left without a second word to the hated leader of her clan.

The Kinomoto family, plus Tomoyo, were sitting down for Christmas dinner. It was a beautiful winter evening with the first snow pilling up outside and cheerful laughter and Christmas music echoing inside. Everyone was wary, despite the cheerful attitude, because it was around this period of the year that a person dear to all their hearts had been horribly wronged. 

Sakura skipped into the room, a cheerful smile radiating from her face. She wore a mild Tomoyo creation, her black skirt decked out with bells and the red shirt trimmed with garland and blinking lights. It was amazing that this child could still be happy, after everything that had happened to her. But it was a true attribute to her character.

"Oh, you're wearing that outfit I made you! You look so beautiful!" Tomoyo exclaimed, whipping out her video camera and taping a full minute of her friend's outfit.

She blushed slightly at her friend's avid attention. "I love the bells on it, they make such a pretty sound! But I think you're getting more practical."

The designer considered carefully. "I guess it comes with age…" The topic changed abruptly as Tomoyo took her by the arm and led her into the living room. "So, expecting any out of town visitors?"

Sakura sighed heavily. "No." Absently, she twisted her promise ring around her finger. "He hasn't even called, and he promised…"

"The night's still young, Sakura," she replied, patting her hand comfortingly.

Soon dinner was done and the four people gathered around the dinning room table. 

Sakura was putting the potatoes on the table when she heard the phone ring. "I'll get it!" she yelled and made a dash for the object. 

"Hello?"

"Merry Christmas, Sakura," a familiar, masculine voice said.

She grinned and her happiness seeped into her tone. "Syaoran! Merry Christmas! I'm so glad you called, I thought you might have forgotten…"

He chuckled. "Forget my cherry blossom on Christmas? Never."

"I've missed you so much," she sat on the kitchen counter and stuck her tongue out at the glaring Touya. "How are you? Is your training going well? How's Eriol-kun? You haven't killed each other yet, have you?"

"I'm fine," Syaoran's voice held a hint of laughter. "Training is as it always is. 

Hiiragizawa as smug as every but not injured in anyway, by me or anyone else. And," he added, "I have a present for you."

Sakura giggled. "A little late, ne Syaoran? You do realize it takes more than a few minutes to send something from England to Japan. Unless you were planning on making it appear before my eyes."

"I considered it," his tone was definitely smug now. "Why don't you check outside to see if it worked."

Sakura was oblivious to the looks she was receiving from Tomoyo and her family as she walked towards the door, wireless phone in hand. "What's this about, Syaoran?" She demanded, slipping on her snow-boots.

"Just check to see if anything's outside," he answered patiently.

She obeyed, stepping into the frigid air. The wind bit through her thin clothes and a shiver ran through her body. The young Card Mistress was about to question the intentions of the man on the other line again when she heard a crunching sound. Sakura knew she was not alone and glanced up. A handsome figure was standing before her, snowflakes gathering in his wind-blown hair.

"Eriol?!" (AN: Ohhh, you thought!! Sorry, I'll contain myself…)

The reincarnation smiled at her, presenting the girl with a friendly embrace. "Sakura! It's so nice to see you after such a long time. My, you've grown," he measured the top of her head with a hand to emphasize a point. A slightly dark look crossed his face and he muttered, "magically too." But the look was soon gone and he was smiling again.

For her part, Sakura was hopelessly confused. "Syaoran, Eriol's here," she said into the phone.

"I know," he answered. "He's bringing your present, isn't he?!" The phone projected Syaoran sharp tone into the night, causing Eriol to smirk. He leaned over Sakura's shoulder so he could talk into the speaker. 

"All in good time, dear descendant. After all, patience is a virtue!!"

The other end of the phone was silent as Syaoran fumed. She could picture it in her mind and Sakura giggled. "It's okay, Eriol. Let's go inside and get warmed up, ne?"

It had been years since she'd last seen Eriol, but she still felt slightly disappointed at his appearance. He looked very much the same: round glasses, pale face, and lovely darks eyes. His face and body structure were the only things to have changed, now lithe instead of indistinct like a child's. Sakura tried to smile for him as they walked towards the front door, but she was upset. Eriol and Syaoran had been training together and if Eriol could find the time to come visit, why couldn't Syaoran?

So caught up in her own thoughts was she that Sakura failed to notice the customary smirk lining Eriol's lips. "Such a patient person, Sakura-chan. My descendant certainly could learn a lot from you.

"Sakura!" Syaoran's voice cut into her stupor and she turned her attention back to the telephone. "Don't let him get away with that! Make him give your present now!"

She shook her head although he couldn't see the gesture, wondering at his attitude. "It can wait a bit, Syaoran. Eriol-kun just got here and it's snowing! Let him warm up a bit first, he's probably freezing."

"I know it's damn cold. Hiiragizawa, get on with things!"

Eriol was about to reply when the front door opened, omitting Tomoyo and the rest of Sakura's family. The clamor drowned out Syaoran completely as the English boy received a warm welcome and was forced to pose for Tomoyo's camera.

Finally pulling away, he turned back to Sakura with a closed-eyed smile. "Syaoran's very impatient, but I don't blame him. It's time for your present, I think."

Sakura waited patiently as he rummaged in the pockets of the coat. Eriol finally stopped, extracting, much to her confusion, a knit scarf. "Close your eyes, Sakura, while I do a magic trick," he instructed, tying the article firmly around her eyes. She felt her world spinning and realized that Eriol was spinning her around in small circles. Finally, the spinning stopped and a steady pairs of hands held her in place.

"Abra Kadabra." The scarf fell away and Sakura blinked, feeling quite wobbly on her feet. She was so disoriented that she couldn't distinguish anything. Things began to fall slowlyinto place, the white of the snow, dark brown of the leafless branches above, and a fleck of amber right in front of her. Wait, what? 

Her heart flipped and she starred ahead in shock, positive she was imagining this. There, standing just feet in front of her was… But it was impossible, wasn't he in… He certainly looked real, and if she took a step forward she'd be able to… 

Syaoran flipped the cover of his cell-phone closed and stuck the device back in his pocket, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth and covering his annoyed scowl. "Merry Christmas."

Those words snapped her into reality and a squeal of joy left her throat. "Syaoran!" She ran towards him, jumping into his open arms. Her momentum run knocked him off balance, but he just laughed and allowed gravity to pull them back into the snow.

Sakura clutched him to her chest, oblivious to the fact that she was sprawled on top of him in the cold snow. Words wouldn't come to her lips but laughter would and it erupted from her in giddy spurts between the kisses she planted all over his face. Syaoran laughed along with her for no reason, snowflakes floating around them as his hands clutched her soft sweater and even softer hair. It'd been so long since he'd seen her, just being this close to her again was intoxicating…

The others had gathered on the porch, watching the lovers' reunion with mixed emotion. Tomoyo was smiling pensively, camera lens focused on her best friend as she tumbled in the snow. Touya, on the other hand, looked angry enough to strangle Li. Apparently he didn't think their… display was appropriate and took a step forward to put an end to it. Fujitaka restrained his son with a firm hand on his shoulder. A sad smile appeared on his face as he watched his daughter bubbling with joy. Yes, Li was the only person who could make his dear Sakura this happy, and he wanted his daughter to be happy, especially after everything that had happened to her. But she was slipping further and further from his hold, and into the arms of the young man before them.

Touya had taken all he could of this situation and cleared his throat loudly, eyes burning in the Chinese youth's direction. The noise came out as more of a growl, breaking both teenagers from what they were previous emerged in. Syaoran rolled to his feet, a flush painting his cheeks and his hair caked with snow as he helped Sakura to her feet. An identical blush was on her face, making her look all the more delicate as she clasped his hand and snuggled into his side lovingly.

"Kinomoto-san," he stuttered, attempting to bow to Fujitaka and keep Sakura as close as possible. His flush increased as he noticed how many people were watching. "Thank-you, for your help."

He smiled back at the boy, giving a small bow as well. "It was my pleasure, Li. Why doesn't everyone come back inside? Dinner is getting cold."

******************

After a satisfying dinner and complements to the chef, the content party retreated to the living room. It being Christmas Eve, the room was decked out in the festivities of the season. Garland and lights trailed near the ceiling and the fireplace was roaring with flames. And, in the corner, stood the grandest of all decorations, a large evergreen overflowing with delicate ornaments sparkling in the light

The tinsel and presents were all fine, but the personification of the Christmas season was the young couple sitting before the fireplace. Tomoyo believed this season to be a time of rebirth, miracles, and happiness. Looking at the blissful expression on her friend's face as she lay in Syaoran's strong embrace was enough to reinstall her faith in humanity. 

The youth glanced away from the spaced out girl leaning against him and met her gaze. Syaoran followed her stare, looking down on the angelic picture Sakura made, and looked back up. He nodded to her, the slightest hint of a smile stealing onto his face, before tuning his attention back to the card mistress and pressing his lips gently to the top of her head. 

_You have her heart completely, that doesn't surprise me. But the fact that she's able to love after all that's happened… _Tomoyo sighed at the image and banished if from her mind. Such things shouldn't be thought about in Christmas Eve. 

__

But you left her, so soon after the trial. I never thought I'd see you cause her so much pain with such a stupid action. My poor little Sakura cried for weeks on end, cried until her eyes were blood-shot and swollen, then wore sunglasses to hide her suffering. I don't think you understand what you do to her. I don't think either of you understand the effect you have on each other. But mark me, Li Syaoran, if you hurt my Sakura again… What your cousin did was horrible, despicable lower than low, but you could do so much worse to her. Lets hope it never comes to that…

"They make quite a picture, don't they?" Eriol was standing beside her, leaning idly on the arm of her over-stuffed chair. He looked quite perplexed and, from his expression, one would have thought he was attempting quantum physics instead of commenting on his friends' relationship. Then again, that's how Eriol was.

Tomoyo tore her gaze away from the couple and met his eyes. "She was devastated without him here, " she commented. "Not that she would let anyone know…"

"That certainly sounds like Sakura," he commented, taking a sip from his steaming cup. 

"Not that I'm not glad your back, Eriol," she started slowly, "but why now? Li was so set on his training that is seems unlikely he'd want to take even a small break to fly halfway around the world, even though he loves Sakura more than anyone else on this planet."

He chuckled at her insight. "Yes, our timing does seem pretty good, doesn't it? Your right about Syaoran, he was very serious about training. But now that it's over he insisted on coming straight back here."

"And he's training so he could challenge Ping and take back his clan, I assume? Was this whole Christmas present thing Li-kun's idea, or did you did you decide for him?"

"Yes, and no," Eriol answered. "Yes Syaoran was training, in part, to defeat this Li Ping but not for the title. He's been very worried about his family. And the little prank was his idea, I just gave him a little shove in the right direction."

She shook her head. "You still haven't answered my question, or maybe I'm not being blunt enough. Why are you here and, more importantly, is there something happening that I need to know about?"

"Tomoyo, I'm torn that you decided to ask that. Half of me thinks it's good thing know while the other half…" With a sigh, he drew a chair over and sat beside her, his tone hushed. "I can trust you with this, I know, but I want you to realize just how privileged this information is. Syaoran doesn't know and I don't think Sakura has realized it yet."

"So it has to do with Sakura?"

Eriol nodded. "Her magical powers have grown while we've been away. Normally that wouldn't be a problem, but the amount it's increased is incredible. And it's slightly tainted."

Her eyes narrowed, that didn't sound good. "Tainted?"

"Yes, tainted. Sakura is the vessel for her power, it flows and resides inside her until she calls it to use. There were many things that made her powerful before the incident, one of those being her purity of heart and body. But after… Simply put, tainting the container taints the contents and if we're not careful…"

"If we're not careful what!"

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, I can't tell you exactly what might because I'm not certain myself. But I can tell you this, pregnancy is not the worse thing facing someone with her powers in this type of situation. Syaoran's training is over and the next phase has begun. He doesn't know what our true purpose here is, he thinks its to confront Li Ping. It is not. Sakura is in danger, not from Li or any other human, and being near will help us insure she is safe.

Tomoyo's eyes were wide with fear. Any Christmas spirit that had resigned in her was gone now, replaced by nearly overwhelming terror. They'd thought their problems with Ping were over. Burying those horrible memories far out of reached had seemed the best thing to do at the time, but now they were resurfacing. She squeezed her eyes shut, the prospect of something more hurting her friend was too much. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm sorry, but at this point I cannot disclose that," his eyes were apologizing but his resolve was set.

"Please Eriol, I can help."

"Tomoyo…"

"Tell me, Eriol!" 

Her voice was on the rise, but before it could reach a yelling pitch, he clamped a hand roughly over her mouth. Sitting her back in her seat (she'd all but jumped at the boy beside her in her panic to get more information) he brushed a lose strand of hair from her face and looked her in the eye. "Now is neither the time nor place for this, Tomoyo. Please settle down, we don't want to worry anyone."

The Japanese girl was shaking as he removed his hand from her lips. She stole a glance at Sakura, now laughing merrily and point a finger at Touya. Her friend was happy, for once in what seemed like forever, and the last thing she wanted was for something to come and steal that from her so quickly. He better know what to do, damn Eriol better have a plan. 

If not… Tomoyo didn't have magic but that didn't mean she couldn't be just as useful as any of the other young adults in the room. Magic couldn't solve everything, it hadn't eased the pain of last years occurrences, only prolonged them. Speaking of..

"Where were you when all of this was happening last year?" She snapped at him suddenly.

He inclined his head slightly. "Doing damage control, like I explained to you earlier."

__

What? He hadn't explained a thing in relation too… But she didn't have a chance to question him further. Eriol rose from his seat with an exaggerated yawn, glancing at the clock on the mantle. 

"Look how late it's getting, and after a long day's travel too! Thank-you very much, Fujitaka-san, for your hospitality on such short notice."

Fujitaka rose, as did Sakura and Syaoran. Eriol and the man of the house exchanged respect and as he straighten, the card mistress was at his side.

"You're not going back to England, are you Eriol?" she wondered hopefully and he shook his head. 

"No, in fact I was planning on staying in a hotel in…"

An idea came to Tomoyo and she rose to her feet. "Don't waste your money, Eriol. My mother would be delighted if you'd stay with us." _ And I can get the rest of my questions answered…_

He fixed her with his customary smirk, silently stating that he knew her motive. "Of course, how could I refuse such a gracious offer?"

Oh yes, he was game.

Sakura lay in her room, heart still pounding from the day's events. She was afraid to go to sleep, fearing that she might discover this entire thing to be nothing more than a dream if she closed her eyes. That would break her heart. But it had to be real, she could still remember his smell and feel, how gently he'd held her and the kisses they'd shared. When bed time came it had been all too hard to tear herself away from him. Even now, only thirty minutes later, she missed him horrible.

Sighing, the card mistress shifted under her covers again. Even if she'd wanted to sleep she couldn't get comfortable. A year was a long time to not see someone, much less have a decent conversation with them. Sure, they'd talked on the phone and such, but Syaoran was the kind of person that you had to talk with face to face to realize his true emotions. They hadn't had any time to talk privately since he'd arrived this evening and that fact, above all else, was driving her insane.

She was desperately tempted to run to him right now. He was sleeping in Touya's room with her brother now taking up occupancy on the floor. (Near the door, so no one could get in or out without waking him). A brief squabble had broken out when it came to beds. Syaoran insisted he'd sleep on the couch but Sakura wouldn't have it, offering her bed instead. He refused to let her sleep on the couch and Touya wasn't about to let the Chinese brat within three yards of his sister. When the smoke had settled, Syaoran and Sakura both had beds and Touya had a way to keep the two apart with the utmost certainty.

_The would have worked, under normal circumstances,_ Sakura considered, smirking evilly into the night. _But he forgot to what measures I can use my cards!!_

Triumphantly, she slipped the book off the dresser, changing a glance at the unmoving lump that was Touya. He was asleep, but she knew from past experiences that he slept very lightly. But with a little bit of help that wouldn't be a problem…

"Sleep card," she whispered, calling forth a glowing piece of paper. "Make sure Touya stays asleep until I'm back in bed."

The spirit burst from card, gliding across the room in a silver arch and descending in a mist around her brother. She waited a few minutes more, insuring the card had done it's job, before sliding out of bed and creeping towards the door.

For some reason, the sound of her plaid pajamas rubbing against her skin and her bare feet on the carpet made an unexplainably loud amount of noise. The same could be said for the door knob that led into Touya's room- since when did those hinges creak? But Sakura made it to her destination without detection and she stood in the center of the room, relishing her achievement.

Her attention was drawn elsewhere when she glanced at the bed, the scene before here eyes was so perfect it could have been staged. Light from the street poured in through Touya's window, illuminating the bed and it's single occupant. Syaoran's skin glowed like white gold against the dark covers, making him seem otherworldly, and his disheveled hair was softened to a gently mahogany. The shadows on his face, made his expression seem hard and chiseled. The overall effect was contradicting but fit her Syaoran perfectly.

Sakura felt a chill rush down her spin and realized she'd been outside of bed covers for too long. The winter chill could freeze you through and you wouldn't realize it until you woke up sneezing the next morning… 

A slight blush crept on her face as she approached the bed. Nothing like this had happened thus far in their relationship, and she wondered how he would react. Was she being too forward by doing this so soon? Maybe she should have waited a few days… But she needed to be hear him badly and it was just Syaoran.

With that resolve she slipped quietly between the covers, her heart beating like mad. The blankets stirred and Syaoran's figure turned towards her, she couldn't see his face in the light, but could hear the question in his voice.

"Sakura?"

The Card Mistress inhaled sharply. "I missed you," she whispered back, snuggling against him experimentally. When he didn't protest, she snuggled closer into the curve of his body. At first she wasn't quite comfortable, but after a little wiggling her body fairly melted into his. Sakura rested her head I the crock of her neck, enjoying the feeling of his soft skin against her face. A pair of strong arms closed around her back and she sighed. "We did get anytime alone, so I…"

"I agree, I'm glad you're here. But your brother…"

She giggled. "Is sound asleep thanks to my sleep card!"

"Who knew you were so devious." He chucked, cupping her head in his hand and tilting it up so they were face to face. "You've been alright, right?" he wondered, running a finger gently along the length of each cheek. "There isn't anything you want to tell me?"

A slight frown passed over her face. "No, why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to make sure. You can talk to me about anything, even Ping."

She flinched at the mention of that name, keen on hiding her face in his pajama top. Even after a year it still scared her to think about that incident, not only because of what happened to her but because of what Syaoran had lost; his family, his title, everything he'd worked for his entire life. This was a touchy subject, since she wasn't quite sure where he stood on his issue.

He didn't let her drop her gaze and instead turned her face up, holding her closer and placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. "You need to talk about it, Sakura. I don't blame you for it, the only person who's at fault is…"

With a hand to his mouth, she silenced him. "Not tonight, Syaoran, please. For tonight, I just want to be here with you." _Nothing else matters…_leaning her mouth up, she placed a feather soft kiss on his cheek and a second on the other before brushing her mouth ever so lightly against his.

"Only because you ask," he whispered, accepting her kisses with closed eyes. Sakura didn't feel relief for she knew the topic was only place aside, not gone forever like she wished it, and all memory of Ping, would be. 

Fighting against those thoughts, she closed her eyes and kissed him hard on the lips. It helped to ease her pain and frustration, and soon all evil thoughts were lost under the sweet pressure on her mouth. This kiss was, by far, the most passionate and intense they had shared in over a year. Sakura never wanted to break away, but the lack of air was causing her lungs to burn, and she had to pull out and gasp a breath of air.

Tears were gathering in her eyes and they spilled down her cheeks, splashing onto Syaoran's face. She gripped him to her, wrapping her legs around the back of his thighs to keep him in place. Continuing to kiss him, tears mingled with her soft caresses before Syaoran caught her hands and squeezed them gently.

"Sakura, why are you crying…"

"I missed you so much," more tears spilled, drawing from the deep well of sorrow she had kept bottled up while he was away. "I love you Syaoran, more than anything. Don't leave me again…" 

A small sound of apology rumbled in his throat, vibrating through both their bodies. "that was very unfair of me, to leave you ere alone for that long. I'm sorry, Sakura. Very, very…"

"Don't be sorry," she whispered, nuzzling his cheek and running her hands gently through his hair, "just hold me."

"I love you, Sakura."

****

***************

_Is this a dream? It must be, only my premonitions start like this. And standing before me is… What are you?_

"I am you."

_It was huge, and terrifying. Colored the deep kind of black that not even the brightest light could penetrate and reeking of evil. The memories it brought to mind wore horrifying and made her cringe. _

"I am the shadow."

Yes, it certainly was. I move towards it, that damn black thing. I can sense horribly things from it and they play repeatedly in my mind; I can see them just beyond my vision. A massacre of innocent, all men dead and the women… I have been there and it's too painful to remember. What does it want? Why did it come here to me?

"Do you not recognize me?"

_No, why would I? It talks and I can feel a dark wave washing over me. Is that magic? But that's impossible…What would I have to do with such a horrible and obviously evil thing such as this. But... it feels like me. Buried deep under it's tainted surface I can feel my own magic and someone else's… his. God, what was this?_

"You created me, you brought me into this world.

_I did no such thing! I couldn't, would not unleash such a thing on the human race. The things it planned to do were horrible, I could see straight through it's sole. It wants to kill, to slaughter, destroy everything in sight and cause pain until it alone was the supreme authority. This shadow, my shadow, would accept nothing less._

And it needs my help, I have no choice but to help…

-end chpt.1-

-TBC-

***Author's Note***

__

I don't know why this was so hard to write in character (lemme know if I'm totally off), probably 'cause I've been more into Inu Yasha then Card Captor Sakura. As I was writing this, I had to try so hard not to turn Eriol into Miroku (they don't even seem so similar) and I almost made Syaoran say 'Feh' (yea, I actually wrote it then erased it.) Oh the horrors of obsession. By the way, I have Inu Yasha and a few CCS scans uploaded, if anyone's interested in taking a look lemme know via e-mail

Again, I would like seven reviews for this chapter before I post the next (that's 75% of all the people who requested a sequel) and I'm looking for someone to beta for me!!! Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you!!!


	2. Once Too Often

__

Wow, chapter two is up!! I'm extremely sorry for the long delay and you can blame it… on anyone but me!!! (Driver's test and vacation!!!). But finally I managed to take a few minutes from my busy schedule and put this up for all of you. Hopefully any future deadlines I make up will be enforced *grin*.

I'm sure you're sick and tired of hearing me talk, so on with the fic. Oh, but I would like to say a huge thank-you to my beta readers/ editors: 

****

Eternal Fire and Milli!!!

You can thank them for the perfectly proofed chappie!!!

As always, any suggestions are more than welcome, no matter how harsh. Now for the fic (really, I mean it…)

****

Trials Will Tear Us Apart

Chapter Two: Once Too Often 

Sakura shot up in bed, gasping for breath as her entire body shook with what had seemed to be overwhelming fear. That dream again, the one in which the shadow came for her. A violent shudder wracked her form and she suddenly felt very cold. Her sweat soaked pajamas did nothing to keep her warm and the howling wind was a constant reminder of the freezing temperatures outside.

_I must relax, I must relax, I must relax._ She chanted inside her head, attempting to calm her racing pulse. A quick glance to her left assured her Syaoran was still sleeping peacefully, oblivious to her nightmares; that, at least, was a relief. Her eyes focused on his face, peacefully slacked as he slept. She loved the way his hair fell over his eyes in that careless fashion, moving ever so slightly with each exhaled breath. His chest rose and fell in an even motion and her own lungs followed his example, calming her shaking body until she could think clearly again.

There was a time when sleep meant letting go of any thoughts or concerns and waking up oblivious to the world but Sakura was no longer able to sleep like that, at least not since the… incident. She found herself waking up and knowing exactly where she was and exactly what had occurred before she drifted off into slumber. Now, for example, she was not at all surprised to find herself laying beside Syaoran in her older brother's room.

With a sigh, she settled slowly back in the pillows and took advantage of Syaoran's warmth next to her. Everything seemed better when she was wrapped in his arms, feeling the steady beat of his heart vibrating against her back. Even her nightmare seemed stupid and insignificant.

Which it would have been, if it was only a nightmare.

That particular vision, where the horrible shadow visited her and sought her assistance, had been reoccurring steadily for well over three weeks. Sakura realized it was a premonition but didn't think it gave out enough information to be worth worrying her friends and family; they were already preoccupied with her condition. Touya and her father were extra nice, keeping a careful eye on her at all times, and Tomoyo was assuring her constantly that she was there for her if anything was bothering her. 

It was nice to know they cared, but Sakura would have preferred they didn't worry. Yes, the twelve months "anniversary" was quickly approaching, but she would deal with that in her own way. The whole thing wasn't that bad, it had returned Syaoran to her. A smirk crossed her face. Alright, maybe she was being a tad overoptimistic…

Syaoran's hands crept around her waist, pulling her closer to him and he mumbled something in his sleep. Her smirk turned into a smile as she allowed her hand to slide up to rest against his cheek. He was so exhausted from the flight over here, her poor little Syao-chan, that she was surprised he'd stayed awake as long as he had last night. The Chinese warrior had even managed to sleep through her fit, which was surprising since he was usually so in-tune to her emotions and feelings. Not that it matter, she was thankful he wasn't questioning her over the incident. But if he ever found out about it…

Warm and adequately calmed, Sakura let her mind float to happier things. She thought about the festivities of last night and sitting comfortably in the living room at Syaoran side, or the fact that today was Christmas and that mounds of presents were inevitably waiting downstairs. And the fact that someone was standing in the doorway, watching.

Her eyes flew in that direction and gave a startled yelp, making her hands fly up to cover her flushed case. This wasn't good. This was the opposite of good time infinity. Her father was standing in the doorway staring at her laying on the bed, next to Syaoran, in bed with Syaoran. 

Sakura's mind erupted into a whirlwind of thoughts as she gave another small squeak. What was her dad going to do now? What could any dad do? She had to admit, if she was the parent and found her child in the very same situation… A shiver went down her spine. _Please don't make Syaoran leave, not when he's back after a year. Please oh please… _

This was all her fault. If she hadn't been so impatient and just waited until some decent hour… Okay, she'd have to explain that. Her dad was very understanding, he'd listen. Sakura opened her mouth to speak but couldn't make the words out. The blush was rising in her cheeks, turning her face bright read as she blinked up at Fujitaka.

In the bed beside her, something stirred. Syaoran sat up, wiping his eyes and seeming quite groggy as he blinked numerous times. She could take the thought of him leaving no longer and burried her burning face in his nightshirt. "Sakura, is…" he stopped mid-sentence, face going uncharacteristically pale as his eyes focused on the figure standing in the doorway. "K…Kinomoto-san!"

While Syaoran was known to, on occasions, blush furiously he hardly every stuttered. Now his face was white as the sheets he lay in and words were tumbling from his mouth seemingly non-stop. "Kinomoto-san, I… we… it's not, I swear it's not what…"

A gentle chuckle filled the room. Sakura lifted her head from her hiding place, chancing a glance at her father and found, to her amazement, that he was smiling. Her breath caught in her throat as he held out a calming hand to the two flustered teenagers, turning his gaze steadily to Syaoran.

"That's okay, Li," he said in a placating tone. The smile hadn't left his face, maybe that was a good thing. "I trust you to respect my daughter and you wouldn't purposely hurt her, I know. I came to tell you that breakfast was ready."

Watching her father curiously, Sakura wondered. "So you knew I was here the whole time."

"I might have considered it. Don't take too long, or the food will get cold."

The door closed, eliciting two identical sighs from the occupants. "I thought he was going to make you leave," she admitted, wrapping her arms around him.

"I saw my life flash before my eyes," Syaoran admitted with a smirk, returning the embrace. "I think, all things considered, he just wanted to see you happy." He paused for a moment, tilting her chin up to look into her eyes. "Are you happy?"

"How could you ask such a question!" She demanded, pulling him even closer. "Of course I am. But I'll be very hungry if we don't get downstairs in a couple of minutes.

**************************

Hundreds of miles away across land and sea, a gathering of elderly men sat in one of Hong Kong's most ancient buildings. The Li mansion was nearly as old as the city itself, but this underground chamber had been built in times previous even to that.

"Ah, Li-sama. So good of you to finally grace us with your presence." 

The elders seemed quite annoyed, Ping noted with an amused smirk of his own. Apparently that pretty little servant girl had done her job informing them he would be arriving. Not that it mattered that he had been called over forty-five minutes ago. If someone had to be blamed it would be his fiancée. She was, after all, the one to shove him into that pond. And he couldn't go before the councils soaked through with pond water.

Taking a seat cross-legged on a cushion, he took his time looking at the faces around him. There were roughly thirteen people in the room, twelve men and a single woman. He let his gaze lock on her, staring until she looked up to meet his eyes. Li Yelan.

She was always so calm and collected, staring back at him with cold, expressionless eyes. Those eyes reminded him of Syaoran in everything but color. The defiance held there, all over layered with hatred and smooth disdain… he wanted nothing more than to beat those emotions from her expression. He couldn't, of course. At least not yet. But her time would come.

Ping had thought that being the leader of his clan would give him all the power he could ever want. It didn't. Even now, after being leader for nearly a year, all his actions were hindered by the council and, above all else, that damn woman. He didn't understand just why she had so much power. Sure, her husband was leader and then her son was nominated, but that shouldn't mean a thing. Both were gone now, that should give him divine control.

Despite his feelings that these meetings were foolish, he reclined into his pillow and turned his eyes away from his ex-cousin's mother. He had to control his emotions, wait until his plan for complete domination was in action before he revealed just how he felt about these idiots surrounding him…

"Indeed." Ping's voice was silky smooth, brushing off the previous comment with an air of indifference. "Why was it that you called?"

"There is a grave matter at hand, revolving around your actions against the Card Mistress."

His face cracked into a toothy grin. Yes, he remembered that incident, how could he not. "Surely the elders of the Li clan have not so suddenly adopted a conscious?"

They ignored his comment, a second elder clearing his throat to speak. Ping scanned the faces quickly, bringing his gaze to rest on the youngest of the men. His most important alley, Sung-shi, was staring back at him with a calm expression. Nothing to be concerned with.

"Tell me, Li-sama, have you noticed an unexplainable presence as of late?"

Yes, he had. Just today, at the pond, he had been attempting to divine what it could be that was disturbing his senses. Could the elders know what it was?"

He nodded in affirmation. "Yes, in fact. I have."

The man continued. "We have been watching it for quite some time. At first it seemed to be nothing more than a small pouch of excess energy. But over time it has grown and has taken on a… life of its own."

"What do you mean?" Ping's brows narrowed.

"When we tracked it before we were able to do so without interruption. Now, however, it has been very difficult to see how much this thing has grown. Only when we catch it off guard can we access its development, and doing that is becoming more and more difficult."

So whatever it was that he had felt was growing steadily and judging by the way it had felt, this being was magical. "Is it a threat?"

The chamber broke into a muffle of soft whispers as the elders discussed the question among themselves. Ping smirked, satisfied with having caught the old bunch off guard. Finally, things calmed. 

A third elder cleared his throat. "That is not important, although highly likely. At this point, we wish to discuss with you the origin of this being. You have felt this presence, true, but have you taken the time to feel what it was like?"

His face screwed into a look at confusion and distaste. The elder's arrogant tone made his blood boil, especially since what he was saying made no sense. Why the hell would this presence feel like anything special? He could feel magic coming from it, wasn't that enough?

"Apparently not," the man continued and Ping was tempted to rip his heart out. "The magic swirling inside this being is a mixture. Part belongs to the young Card Mistress. The other, if we are not mistaken, is yours."

Sakura… In his mind he could see her as clearly as ever with her beautiful figure and that innocent aura fluttering around her like cloth in the wind. The prospect of his magic mixed with hers was a delicious thought, for some reason, and he smiled to himself in satisfaction. Still, he couldn't see the point of this conversation. "What does this prove?"

"You asked us earlier if we considered this thing to be dangerous. The correct answer would have been no, not at the moment, but powerful things have been known to become a nuisance."

"So we need to take care of it before it becomes a problem," he nodded in understanding. "But how, if it is potentially dangerous and as powerful as you suspect."

A forth took over, it was always amusing when they did this. Ping wondered sometimes it all the elders were somehow connected by a sort of divine tie. They certainly acted like it, at times. "We're uncertain what the consequences would be if we disposed of the thing outright, since the magic it uses belongs to you and the Card Mistress. Were she within our easy access, however, we might be able to better control the end result."

"So you want the Card Mistress here." Ping smiled, he liked that idea. He definitely wouldn't mind being able to see her again, or touch her, or…

"And we think it's only fitting that you, as leader, retrieve her."

"Me."

Sung-shi stood up, grinning like mad. "Consider it, Li-sama. No doubt a certain… person is with the Card Mistress at her home in Japan, a certain person who tarnished your honor by refusing your request. Wouldn't you like to… repay that debt? And bring the Card Mistress with you in the process?"

Meeting his friend's eyes again, Ping felt a delighted expression cross onto his face. Of course, why hadn't the thought of that? What would be more entertaining than humiliating Syaoran, utterly and totally, before taking away his precious flower yet again? He didn't want to kill him, just maim him badly enough that he couldn't follow back to Hong Kong…

Throughout the conversation, no one had been aware that the door leading into the room was left slightly open. Or that a ruby eyed girl was peering inside with a horrified grimace. Meiling leaned back from the door, the breath catching in her throat as a sick feeling washed over her entire body. The cool stone of the opposite wall felt good against her head as she sunk back against it.

For possibly the millionth time, she was disgusted that she was a Li.

_Oh Sakura… why can't they leave her alone? Haven't they done enough to her already?_ She felt like crying and Li Meiling didn't feel like crying often. The destroyed expression hidden behind Sakura's usual giddy smile flashed into her mind and she allowed her head to drop into her lap. _It's bad enough they want to steal her away from her family, but sending Ping after her…_

That type of work was usually left to training children, like Syaoran's Clow Card escapades back when he was ten. Very rarely did the clan leader ever leave the vicinities. In fact, it was all but unheard of in modern times. They were heartless bastards, that was the only reason they suggested Ping go. It was to instill fear and to remind that the Li clan was all powerful.

But there was something more pressing on Meiling's mind. _I wonder, do they realize Syaoran isn't even with Sakura at this point? He's training with Eriol in England, has been for the past year. If Ping were to leave to bring her back, there would be no one to stop him. Poor, poor Sakura._

She refused to be useless. Meiling refused to be helpless as her dear friend's life was ripped apart, again. Somehow, she had to warm Sakura.

It was impossible for her to leave the grounds of the Li mansion but that wasn't necessary. One phone call could spoil these horrible plans before they were put into action. Personally calling Syaoran or even Sakura was out of the question, as their numbers had been blocked from use along with anyone else involved in the issues of last year. A certain English sorcerer, however, had managed to stay out of the mess. 

******************

Eriol was felt very pleased with himself. He'd been staying with Tomoyo for a total of twelve hours and had managed to evade any and all of her questions. A smirk played over his features as he indulged in that thought. This extreme success was due, in part, that she hadn't been pestering him about why they were back and Sakura's part in it. She'd asked once, as soon as they stepped inside the door and kept her silence from then on out. He was grateful for that, it was going to be hard enough to explain the situation once…

The door to his room opened unceremoniously and admitted a certain dark-haired girl. It seemed he had spoken to soon, he thought, fighting to keep the calm smile on his face.

"Tomoyo, good morning. Is there something I can help you with?"

With a resolute slam, the door closed behind her.

"I want to know exactly what is happening, Eriol," she stated, speaking slowly. "I have as much of a right as anyone else to know what's going on, especially if it involves Sakura. So spill it."

Mind whirling, he looked desperately for a way out of this one. Seeing no solution in sight he sighed, about to tell the story when…

Like a sign from above, his cell phone went off.

The look on Tomoyo's face suggested murder as she glared at him, hands placed daintily on her hips. "Don't you dare answer it."

"At least let me check who it is." Digging through the bag until he found the small device, Eriol flipped it open and could hold in his gasp of surprise. "Tomoyo, whatever you do, do not make a sound."

"Who is it," she wondered, sounding worried.

He didn't answer, answering the call instead. "Meiling, is everything alright?"

"It took you long enough to answer to damn phone, Hiiragizawa." The girl on the other end barked out, not waiting for him to reply before continuing. "You and… you need to get to…. to _her_ as soon as possible, it's urgent!"

"Slow down, Meiling," Eriol said calmly, her tone disturbing him. The vagueness when it came to the names Syaoran and Sakura was to be expected, but he'd never heard the girl so upset. "We're already as close as we can get, they're together again, so that problem is solved. But why are you so worried?"

She breathed a deep sigh of relief, some of the urgency draining from her tone. "Oh, thank-god. I was so afraid."

"Why? Is this something we should know about?"

"Yes," again, Meiling sighed. "I'm afraid it's not good news. Ping… he's coming back."

Eriol felt his entire body grown cold, the blood draining from his face as he stared, unbelievingly, at the phone in his hands. "Back?"

She gave a quiet grunt of affirmation. "Yes, for _her_." Her voice dropped dramatically until it was barely above a whisper. "They, the council has been feeling a presence that contains both _her_ and Ping's magic and they're worried about the consequences so they want to get rid of it immediately. So they… they need her here and… you have to warn Sya.. _him_! Ping's coming for revenge and if he catches him off guard…"

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he's aware of it." Mentally, he swore. What could the Li clan's presence have to do with any of this. Unless… The same obscene word repeated over and over in his head, that had to be it. "Meiling, did they say anything about…"

A loud noise echoed from her side of the line, followed by a little yelp of surprise. Something clattered from her hand, probably the phone, and another something hard made a loud crash in the background. Then, the line went dead.

The object in his hand held Eriol's attention transfixed yet again as he stared at it in disbelief. It was useless to try and call back, there was no way to get through, he only hoped she was alright…

A light tap on his shoulder pulled him from his thoughts. Turning, he looked up into Tomoyo's face. She looked concerned and more then a little frightened as she inquired, "You.. you've been in contact with Meiling. I thought that wasn't allowed, is she alright, what did she say? She's coming back, isn't she?"

"Tomoyo," his eyes were grim, "Tomoyo, she told me Ping is coming back, for Sakura and revenge on Syaoran."

Her mouth opened in an 'O' of disbelief."

"Remember I told you there were complications Sakura could face as a result of these… events, but I didn't mention what?" She nodded. "I think Meiling might have enlightened me as to the cause… But we need to speak with Sakura, and soon."

************

Sakura and Syaoran sat alone at the Kinomoto table, a huge stack of pancakes separating them as they happily ate, take turns questioning the other about the year they spent apart.

"How many times, exactly, did you feel like doing poor Eriol some type of harm?"

Syaoran choked, pretending to somewhat offended. "Poor Eriol?"

"Answer the question," she replied tolerably. 

"As you wish. No less than half a million. My turn."

She giggled into her hand. "Alright, go ahead."

"Lets see, how…"

Upstairs, Sakura heard a loud thump, followed by a slamming door. A bright smile covered her face as she fought down the urge to laugh. "Duck."

Poor Syaoran was utterly confused. "What?"

"I said, Du…" But she didn't get to finish. A blur of yellow whirled past his ear with enough speed to send Syaoran's chair teetering dangerous. He steadied himself quickly, even more confused than before, and blinked in surprise when he noticed the plate of pancakes in front of him was now very empty.

"The yellow bullet strikes again," Sakura commented, picking up her syrup-drenched guardian and cradling him in her palm. "Kero-chan, where are your manners? You didn't even say hello to our guest!"

Her little guardian was too busy digesting the stack of seven pancakes to pay much attention. "Ne? Oh, sure, sure, Sakura-chan. Whatever you say," he said in a sing song voice, reclining on his back and patting his full stomach. After a few seconds of silence, her words set in and he leaped up in panic. "Guests!!!!" and immediately pretended to be a stuffed plaything.

Syaoran, having regained his composure, smirked at the little creature. "Long time no see, stuffed animal."

Kero tensed, his eyes snapped open, the breath caught in his chest. "The BRAT!!!!" He flew out of Sakura's hands and right at Syaoran's face. Hovering there, inches above his nose, he demanded in an obnoxiously loud tone, "What the hell took you so long?! I should bit your nose off for making Sakura cry over you and…"

The Card Mistress was desperately reaching out for the little flying animal, grabbing at him to stop the words that were spilling out of his mouth. "Kero-chan!! You're not supposed tot ell him that," she hissed, making one last forlorn swipe at him. Something connected with her hand, but it wasn't Kero's fluffy form. 

She looked up and found Syaoran's earnest gaze on her, his hand clasped gently over her own. "Did you really… cry? Because of me?"

Sakura forced a smile, she was so used to doing this now a days it was like second nature and looked away since she knew Syaoran could always tell when she lied. "Don't worry about it, it's not important."

"How could it _not_ be important?" His voice was a mummer, sounding very near her ear. She jumped slightly, feeling his arms around her waist pulling her to him, then relaxed with a sigh. "I never wanted to make you cry, Sakura. Ever. For any pain I caused you, I'm sorry. So incredibly sorry…"

Her hand covered his where it was resting on her stomach and she leaned her head against his shoulder, pressing a gentle kiss to the underside of his chin. "You don't need to…" A cold sensation passed over her body, one that was very familiar but that usually only came when she slept. It tensed her muscled, forcing her to abandon her sentence half-way through.

"Sakura?" 

She hardly registered his voice was as it became more and more apparent… Yes, the shadow was coming. But why? Why had it leapt so suddenly from her dreams to real life? And why couldn't things stay normal, if only for a small period of time.

It entered through the kitchen door like any other normal being would, opening the white wood thing then closing it behind itself. Amid conscious souls, it took a shape much like that of a small child. Not that she could see much of its appearance, it was the shadow for a reason with all of its features shaded by a night-like gloom.

Glancing behind her, she met Syaoran's eyes and watched as they widened then narrowed at the intruder. Yes, he could see it too. Soon Sakura found herself hidden from view behind Syaoran's form, his arms spread wide and his transformed sword in hand. He faced the intruder like he had so many times before, expecting any number of things, but not what happened.

From the shadow he received a purely questioning expression. It reminded Sakura of a curious child and almost made her laugh. Almost, had she not been petrified of the thing before her. Its eyes turned to her and took on a hurt expression.

"I called for you," it said, sounding very vulnerable and childish, "but you didn't come."

Sakura froze. How could this thing be so different from the one in her dream? If she had had no previous dealing with it, she would have found it quite… innocent. None the less, she did her best to become invisible.

Its eyes, or the space of its face where its eyes should have been, sought her out despite Syaoran's protective form. "You did not come!" It repeated in disbelief. "Why, if you did not want me, did you create me?"

"I… I didn't!" Sakura managed to stammer, her hand fisting in the back of Syaoran's jacket.

"What the hell are you," the young warrior demanded. He held his sword in a defensive stance, slicing it one through the air as if to make his point. "And what do you want, damn it!"

Its dark eyes passed over him in a lazy fashion. "My words are for my creator alone." 

"I didn't make you!" she repeated in a desperate tone. "I don't even know what you are!"

"You cannot renounce it, mistress. Many times I have visited you in your dreams."

"If that's true then you're evil and I would never, ever create something as vile as you." 

The expression that passed over the shadowed face was nearly violent. "So you deny my creation…" 

His form tensed and Syaoran took a deliberate step forward. "I have had enough of your crap!" Accenting his last word with a jab, the blade of his sword ran straight through the creature. Yet it did not fall or seem at all damaged by the metal protruding from its middle as it again met Sakura's gaze.

"You have forsaken me. Rest assured I shall return the favor." Then, it was gone.

-end chpt.2- 

__

A cliffie? Blame my betas, they made me do it!!! (Just kidding guys). If you're confused, please don't worry. Much more will be revealed in the next chapter. What to expect? *cheesy announcer voice* Angst, Drama, Fluff, and some funny as well as a fight scene (I think…) So tune in next time for another episode of Trials Will Tear Us Apart!!!! Oh, and by the way, me heart reviews!!!! pikogio@yahoo.com


	3. Enemy Unmasked

__

Hello everyone, I'm back!! Sorry about the delay, I had this chapter ready to go a while ago, but I had a little medical issue ~ stupid wisdom teeth ~. Well, I'm back on track now and ready to keep pumping out chapters!! This one should be quite interesting, as we're starting to get into the actual plot of the story!!

Oh, and have you guys been getting lazy or what? You know reviews motivate me, so please, please, please take the time to hit the little button at the bottom and leave me a comment! I promise it'll make me finish the next chapter faster, honestly!!

Well, after much ado, onto the fic!!

*

****

Trials Will Tare Us Apart

__

*

****

Chapter Three:

Enemy Unmasked

*

Syaoran was breathing heavily, his sword still outstretched, as he stared at a spot a few feet in front of him. Not seconds ago, the 'shadow' had stood there and now, nothing. He shook his head, scanning the perimeter to make sure it was actually gone and not hiding. While it's words seemed final enough, one never knew with beasts such as these…

His eyes roamed for quite a while before he was satisfied. With a sigh, he transformed his sword into its pendant form, draping the gem around his neck and sighing again. He turned all the way around to face Sakura and gave her an appraising look. Judging by the monster's words, it had come to her at least once in her dreams. Why hadn't she warned someone? She knew better than that, damn it, and such things were dangerous…

"So. What the hell was that?" He wondered a little too coldly, crossing his arms across his chest in a show of firm insistence. She _would_ tell him what this was all about, no matter how long they had to stand here staring at each other.

Sakura looked more than a little shaken. Her face was twisted into a confused and horrified expression, much paler than normal, as she continually shook her head back and forth. _Probably still denying everything that it said_, he considered as he waited patiently for her reply.

"I don't know," she said finally, her tone forlorn.

Syaoran glared slightly but couldn't stand to fix her with the menacing look wanted to. "I have ears too, you know," he returned, going for annoyed instead of menacing. "I heard it tell you it visited you in your dreams. How often has that happened? Why didn't you tell anyone? And don't you dare lie to me, Sakura, don't you dare." 

She shook her head, sinking into the chair behind her and fixing her eyes on a spot just above her shoulder. "Honestly, Syaoran, that was as much of a shock to me as it was to you. I… yes I had premonitions about it but it _felt_ different…"

"And why didn't you tell someone about it?"

"Everyone worries so much about me as it is," she replied calmly, "I don't want them to worry anymore, especially over something so stupid."

A sharp breath left his mouth, the product of the tisk he'd been able to bit off. He loved Sakura and didn't want to make her feel bad, but if this shadow thing wasn't important then what was? "Hold still," he instructed quite suddenly.

She obeyed, freezing with her face tilted up towards his. Syaoran stooped, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead and catching her hand in his. He ran his thumb across the smooth skin in soothing circles, watching her face with an earnest expression. "Do you know why we worry, Sakura?"

"Because you care and only want what's best for me," she replied somewhat grudgingly.

"Because we love you," he correct fiercely. "Because we love you very much and don't want anything to happen to you. Me especially." That statement earned him a beaming smile and he pulled the girl gently to her feet. "I want to protect you, but in order to do that I need to know what's going on. Tell me everything you know about this shadow."

Sakura sighed, looking nearly exhausted despite her peaceful night of sleep, but agreed none the less. Her lips parted, preparing to reveal the dreams that had been haunting her, when the door opened again.

Many things happened at once.

The Card Mistress found herself placed carefully behind Syaoran as he called his sword and went into his fighting stance again. But not attack came. Sakura blinked once, then twice, then a third time just for clarification. The shadow being hadn't returned but an urgent Eriol burst into the room, followed by a panting and disheveled Tomoyo. Sakura breathed a sigh of relief, relaxing enough to note that Eriol's staff was drawn and her best friend had her own battle device, the trusty camcorder, in hand and running.

They stood in complete silence, starring and blinking before Eriol's gaze trained on Syaoran. Noting his defensive stance and drawn weapon, he shook his head in dejection. The large staff disappeared into nothing and he broke the silence. "Damn, we missed it."

Syaoran pounced. His sword clattered to tile floor as he dropped it in favor of going after the blue haired boy with his bare hands. Luckily, Eriol had expected this and dodged easily to the side, sending his attacker hurtling into the living room.

"What do you know, Hiiragizawa?" An enraged Chinese warrior demanded as he regained his footing and prepared to go for another round. "What the hell was that thing?"

Meanwhile, Sakura had stooped to gather his forgotten sword and was standing beside her friend. Tomoyo sparred her a concerned glance, keeping the camera lens trained on the feuding boys. "Sakura, are you alright? Did anything happened?" 

Her expression looked mild enough, almost carefree, had there not be an underlying sense of urgency in her eyes. Mentally, Tomoyo kept focusing on Eriol's words to her as the rushed to her house:

__

If this is what I think it is, than we need to take special care where Sakura is concerned. She needs to remain as calm as possible, no extreme emotions. That means we need to be careful around her as well, so she doesn't feel **our** emotions and react to them. It's extremely important that she remain calm, Tomoyo. I cannot stress that enough…

So she forced herself to seem pleasant. That was why she'd brought along her camcorder. It was a symbol of older, simpler times and was guaranteed to lighten any mood.

The distraction worked, if only slightly, and the Sakura seemed to brighten a tiny bit. "Yes Tomoyo. But why do you have that again?"

"Why not?" she chirped back happily. "Finally, we've all been reunited! I couldn't think of a better time to start my next sega: Cardcaptor Sakura- The Adventure Continues!" _Lame, Tomoyo._ She berated herself as she searched her friends face and was pleased to hear Sakura giggle. _But I guess what they say is true: simple minds, simple pleasures…_She bit her tongue after that comment, realizing just have cruel it sounded. Sakura wasn't simple, anything but that, but the way she acted at times reminded her of a child…

Eriol was, again, facing down Syaoran. Calm as ever, he dismissed the other's question with a passive smile. "Calm down, my dear descendant." His tone sounded careless enough, but the look he shot him demanded obedience. "I've discovered some things that I think you both should know. So let's go to the living room and discuss this like adults, shall we?"

Syaoran grumbled begrudgingly but had no choice but to obey. In a small act of rebellion, he walked back to take his sword from Sakura instead of following the reincarnation into the other room. "Don't think you're off the hook," he told the girl beside her, tapping her nose gently. "I still want answers from you."

They settled in living room, Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo taking the couch while Eriol opted to stand before them. He twirled his miniaturized staff through his fingers in an almost nervous gesture. Finally, he cleared his throat and spoke. "Something's afoot, as I think you all have guess, but before I tell you what I know I want to make absolutely certain of what I know." Syaoran's impatient growl was ignored. "Sakura, do you have the cards with you?"

She shook her head in denial. "No, but they're upstairs in my room. Do you need them?"

"I was hoping you could do a reading."

Nodding, she popped to her feet. "Sure, I'll go find them!"

Her soft footsteps led her out of the room and up the stairs two at a time. Eriol waited until he was sure she was out of hearing range before turning his gaze to Syaoran. "I need your word on something. Whatever I tell you, you cannot get upset."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" he demanded as an icy feeling enveloped his gut.

"It means you can't lose your temper, no matter what I tell you." The English magician's face hovered very close to his, all masks dropped. His usually emotionless expression became vivid, displaying all the fear, rage, and anxiety he was feeling. "I'm asking you this for Sakura's sake, so I'm sure you'll understand. Extreme emotions could aggravate her condition…"

Syaoran was anything but happy with these words games. "Condition? What kind of condition is this? Tell me straight out and stop playing these damn games…"

Eriol's hand clamped over his mouth. "I mean it, Li. If you can't handle it then you can't hear. The last thing I'll allow you to do is to put her in more danger than she's already in , understand?"

"I do." The implication that he would hurt Sakura or knowingly cause her pain was more than insulting, but he bit down his temper. "I will stay calm, you have my word Hiiragizawa. But what could possibly…"

He cut him off before he could finish asking his question. "When she comes back I'll explain it but I wanted to tell you this now."

"Because…?"

"Li, _think_ for a minute." At this point, Eriol was beyond exasperation. "You know Sakura better than us all. Her emotions make her what she is. She doesn't know how to hide or ignore them. So what do you think it would do to her if we were to tell her she couldn't feel any extreme, negative emotions?"

Ah, now things were becoming clear. "She'd worry about trying to hide them and probably end up making things worse."

"Exactly."

They heard footsteps coming down the stairs and fell quiet. Seconds later, Sakura appeared in the doorway with the Clow book clamped (ß no pun intended…) to her chest. The expression on her face was bashful, Syaoran observed with curiosity, and he watched her with a questioning gaze as she took her seat between him and Tomoyo.

"Remember how I told you I kept Touya… occupied last night with the sleep card?" She wondered, tracing the details of the Clow Book with her index figure. This was news to Tomoyo and Eriol, they looked towards each other and raised their eyebrows in silent speculation. "Well, it kind of slipped my mind and… he's still asleep." Tomoyo nearly choked on her giggles.

Syaoran seemed more than a little smug with that piece of information. "All the better for us, he can't come barging in and interrupting!" He allowed a smirk to cross his face before smiling genuinely. Eriol's revelation made him more than a little nervous, but he was determined to stick to his end of the bargain. His hand found its way around her waist and he held her close to him, looking very possessive. 

Sakura gave him a smile, disarming in its innocence, and fought desperately against the anger rising inside him. "What would you like me to ask, Eriol?" she wondered.

"Oh, the normal," he returned. "I'd like to see what the cards have to say about your opposition."

"You mean the shadow?"

"Yes."

The change in her attitude was immediate. Her posture went stiff and her eyes dropped away from Eriol face, focusing instead on her lap so they couldn't see the fear there. Syaoran squeezed her shoulders, lightly massaging the flesh below in an attempt to provide some type of reassure. Her smile returned, looking a little forced, and she opened the latch of the Clow Book.

A gasp escaped her mouth at what she found inside.

"Wha… Kero-chan!!"

Sure enough, snuggled inside the book atop the pile of pink cards was the guardian. Kero seemed to be asleep, his paws crossed firmly across his chest and little tail curled around one leg, but the tell-tale snoring was no where to be heard. Sakura scooped him gently, cupping his limp form in her hands and bringing it even with her eyes. She could see his chest rising and falling, a very good sign, but no matter how hard she shook him he refused to wake. The strong and powerful aura that usually surrounded had dimmed dramatically, even for his reduced state. Her eyes were filled with worry as she looked first to Syaoran and then up to Eriol. "W…what's wrong with Kero?"

Beside her, Syaoran tightened his grip and leaned her form closer so he could get a better look at the little guardian. Nothing appeared to be wrong with him, but while that was good news it didn't help them solve this disturbing mystery.

"How could I not have noticed he was gone!" She demanded suddenly, crushing Kero's form to her chest. Tears glimmered in her eyes, catching the attention of everyone in the room. The same thought ran threw each of the three's head: _She can't be exposed to extreme emotions…_ And if anything was extreme, having a guardian go into an unexplainable hibernation was…

For a second, their eyes meet and it was decided that Syaoran should take over. Huge surprise.

Pulling Sakura fully into his lap, he ran his hand gently through her hair and kissed the top of her head consolingly. "He's fine Sakura, just asleep. I'm sure Eriol knows what's wrong, there's no need to get upset, alright?"

"Okay." She agreed, sniffling slightly as she wiped the tears from her face. "I bet this has something to do with the shadow, ne?"

"Wait. Before the reading, let me tell you what I know." Eriol interrupted, his facing looking increasingly vexed by the minute. She nodded, more than a little curious about his change in attitude. He had been so insistent in the reading just a few seconds ago. How had finding Kero changed all that?

The English boy leaned against the dead mantle, watching his friends on the couch carefully. "I should start at the beginning, I think, but in order to do that I'm afraid I'll have to bring up some unpleasant memories." They new immediately he was referring to Ping and Sakura shuddered. Syaoran's arms found their way more tightly around her middle, pulling the girl closer to him. "Sakura, what happened with Ping was horrible, but I'm afraid it's not over yet. This sounds horrible but… I think we'll need his help."

There was fire in Syaoran's eyes. Those amber orbs were glowing and shimmering with all the anger he felt. Let that bastard near his precious Sakura again, never. Ask him for help… that was unreasonable. If he ever set eyes on him again, he'd pound him into the ground before anyone could say differently. They need Ping's help… not in this life-time…

A gentle touch on his arm brought him from his angry rantings. It was Tomoyo, giving him a warning glare before looking pointedly at the girl in his arms. Eriol was fixing him with a similar look, one that threatened to throw him out of this discussion, and the Chinese boy was forced to comply. _For Sakura. No extreme emotions or something bad could happen… Do it for Sakura…_

When he was sure Syaoran was under control, Eriol continued. "Usually the worst thing, physically, a person in your… position would have to worry about would be pregnancy. However, you're a very powerful sorceress, and he had power as well, so together you created…"

"So it's true then!" Sakura interrupted, looking much paler than before. "The shadow, I really did make is…" she looked like she could cry at any moment.

"Is that what it told you?" he wondered softly, looking sympathetic. "That's true, technically, but you didn't do it on purpose and its creation wasn't something you could have controlled. Tell me, how did you feel after that?"

"W...what?"

"After Ping… you were frightened, probably, and angry. I bet you wanted to get him back for everything he did to you. It's nothing to be ashamed about, anyone in your position would feel those things…" She did look ashamed, her face partially buried in Syaoran's shirt. It was obvious that she had been thinking those things and knowing that ever-sweet Sakura had an evil side too was more than a little frightening. "That's where this shadow thing came from. Emotions, from both you and Ping, combined with both your magical powers formed this shadow thing.

The room was silent after that revelation, but Sakura was nodding. It all made sense now; it seemed Eriol was right on track, as usual. Her premonitions came to mind, how the shadow's aura seem to radiate those negatives emotions he'd just described, only amplified by leaps and bounds. Sharing that bit of information seemed to be a good idea. "I had a dream about this," she starred, "the shadow, I mean. It's came to me before and every time… I could feel it's evil and it did feel like me. But it need me, my help, to do something horrible…"

"This little shadow thing came to us just before you two arrived," Syaoran said. "It didn't seem frightening or evil or any of those things. If anything, it reminded me of a child."

Eriol nodded in consideration. "Yes, at this point I think it would resemble a child. That's how it develops, feeding off rouge emotions until it's reached the point Sakura saw in her dream."

__

Rouge emotions… That's why he wanted us to be careful…

"That's everything I know," he finished with a sigh.

Syaoran glared at him, careful to keep his voice as calm as possible. "That doesn't freaking help us. How are we supposed to stop this?"

"I was hoping the cards could give us a hint…"

Sakura spoke up for the first time in a while. "So… I should try the reading?"

Eriol nodded solemnly as she handed Kero's limp form to Tomoyo and got out her cards in perpetration of the reading. It had been some time since she'd last done this, but the process was ingrained in her mind. Shuffling the cards, she split them into four stacks with her left hand, returning them in random order with the same hand. She then arranged them in the proper patter, three lined up in the middle with an addition six scattered around. All priming complete, dropped to her knees before the coffee table.

She settled herself between Syaoran's knees and closed her eyes, comforted by the feeling of his sturdy arms encircling her shoulders. Holding a hand over the formation of cards, she began to chant:

__

"Cards made by Clow, answer my question. Show me the form of…"

Sakura didn't get a chance to finish her question as the words died in her throat as her scream flooded the room. A flash of dark light accompanied the horrible sound, flooding the room with heat and pain. Somehow, a wind rose in the cozy living room, whipping things around mercilessly and only fanning the dark flames. The Card Mistress cried out again, in pain and anger. Starring blindly into the dark flames, she saw something accented there; black on black in the shape of a small child…

**********************************************************************

"So you thought you'd be sneaky, huh?"

Meiling flinched away from the kick aimed at her stomach, dropping to the ground in a roll despite the pain it caused her other injuries. She succeeded in dodging her cousin's blow and popped back up, balancing in a crouch on the balls of her heals in preparation for the next attack.

She hadn't realized anyone was listening in on her phone conversation, but she should have known better than to disclose such privileged information over such an unreliable source. Still, she usually heard when the monitor kicked in, or at least when someone was approaching her bedroom door. This time she'd been caught completely unprepared, ignorant to Ping's presence until his hand came screaming towards her face.

That was why she had such a collection of bruises; at least fifteen of them colored her body. Usually Ping was lucky to land a single blow where she was concerned. Today… she smiled wryly, either he was getting better, or she was out of it. In which case she deserved every punch that connected. 

"I don't care what you do to me," she hissed at him, wiping the blood leaking from her bent jaw, "they know now and they're ready for you."

He laughed. That damn, pompous bastard actually had the nerve to laugh! "You actually thought you were putting one by me, didn't you _darling_?"

"I did and you know it." She shot back arrogantly.

The laughter continued, echoing around her bedroom with a maniacal ring. "No, you played right into my hand," Ping shot back. "I'm glad they know. Let them think they're ready and let the little Card Mistress quiver in fear. Because no matter what, when I leave Japan that girl _will_ be with me and that damned traitor _will_ be made to pay for what he's done."

Alright, now it was starting to bother her. So Meiling did the only thing she could think of doing; she laughed right back at him. "Like Syaoran would let you within shouting distance of her!"

Ping smirked. The laugher stopped, although the sound waves still reverberated around the still room. His expression was incredibly smug. "Who won't let me?"

"Sya…" And she froze. Her hand flew to her mouth, covering it as if trying to pull her previous words back inside. The words, or name precisely, that she'd just uttered was one of those forbidden words. Saying _his_ name, even in private, was enough to get her throw from the Li family. Never mind that she'd just shouted it in the face of the clan leader.

And he was fully aware of the weight of her words. 

"My, my, aren't we in a spot?" He chuckled. "That little slip of the tongue could cost you dearly. After all, how could you protect Yelan and her daughters if you are no longer a member of this family? Such a pity, really it is. Now if only your clan leader were kind and understanding… Wait, I am your clan leader. And it is my duty to punish you properly…"

Meiling felt the knife cut through her skin before she saw it. The blade was sharply, deadly sharp, and it produce a deep gash in her left forearm before she was able to blink. What happened next was even more of a shock; Ping sunk his fingers into the cut, pressing his fingernails against the ripped skin brute force. 

Then, there was pain. It hurt so badly, like her arm was being ripped from her body. A detached part of her mind noted that he was chanting something, a rhyme similar to the one Syaoran used to transform his pendant. Her corrupt cousin called on the powers of the elements, requesting their aid in binding… Wait, binding?

She felt all the blood drain from her face when she realized just what he was doing to her. Binding charms were ancient magic, ancient and near impossible to break once set. Still, knowing the consequences, she could do nothing to fight against it.

Finally, Ping uttered the last word of his spell and removed his fingers from her wound, smirking profoundly. The digits were coated richly in blood and he raised his hand, running them down her cheek. She cringed at the feeling and smell, wanting to pull away but finding it impossible.

"Now, you really are mine." He told her, letting his hand linger below her chin. "I think a test is in order. Kiss me."

__

No way in hell. Her mind growled out, and for an instant nothing happened. Could be possible that he'd messed up on the spell and that she wasn't actually bound to do his bidding? Meiling's hopes rose to incredible heights before being drug straight back to earth.

A burning sensation raced up her spin, so intense that she wished to die just so it would leave her. She'd so anything to make it go away, anything… 

**__**

Then kiss master.

The voice wasn't hers. It was without gender or age, sounding like a fierce hiss admits her pain-torn body. Everything seemed so simple, for a moment. There was pain and there was no pain. If only she preformed that simple action, the pain would stop. It was worth it, wasn't it?

Her lips pressed against his, gifting Meiling with the most sickening feeling she'd every experience. Ping was laughing as he threaded a hand around her waist, pulling her closer and kissing her with bruising force. When her eyes widened in terror it only seemed to increase his amusement. 

"Good, it worked," he commented when he released her, leaving the girl gasping for breath and utterly sick. "Oh, and there was something I wanted to show you…"

From his shirt pocket he pulled an envelope. Inside were plane tickets, two of them, to Japan. One, naturally, belonged to Ping, but the other…

The other was hers.

"We leave in two hours. Pack some things." With a final laugh, he stooped in to press a hard kiss to her mouth before leaving her bedroom triumphantly.

*********************************************************************** 

Just as quickly as it had began, the flames and wind died down, leaving four very confused teens behind. Sakura found herself face down on the floor away, her body being pressed into the carpet by Syaoran's weight on her back. No doubt her warrior had tackled her to the ground when that whole mess started in an effort to shield her from the attack. For the most part it had worked, but her hand was throbbing in pain.

Eriol turned out to be just as chivalrous as Syaoran, jumping to cover the raven-haired girl with his body and magic when the attack broke out. Only once he was sure things had died down did he move from his undignified position half sprawled across her and remove his magic shield. "Tomoyo, were you hurt?" She opened her eyes, examining her body and shaking her head in surprise when she came up with nothing. "Good. Li, Sakura, are you two alright?"

They untangled themselves from the floor, Syaoran pulling her into a sitting position and taking his time checking her for burns or bruises. "I think we're fine," he replied in relief, latching onto Sakura's right hand…

…only to have her give a painful yelp.

The careful part was immediately under scrutiny, much to Sakura's dislike, but she bit her lip and permitted the prodding. Her hand, the one that had been resting above the Clow Cards, was quite severely burned. Already, the reddened skin was beginning to form angry red blisters. That was, where the skin hadn't been singed to a brown crisp.

Syaoran starred at her injury in shock, wondering how in the world it could have been hurt so badly when everyone else was fine. He gestured for Eriol and Tomoyo to come look and they did, the second kneeling to wrap a comforting arm around her friend's shoulder. A frown was on Clow's reincarnated face as he examined the hand, carefully running his own just above the skin. 

He jerked it back when assaulted by a powerful presence. "Dark magic," he muttered to himself. _But in a way it reminded me of Sakura… mixed with something else. Could it be…_

"Tomoyo, do you know where to find a bandage and some ice?" Eriol wondered, massaging his own fist with concern. The girl nodded and got to her feet, squeezing her friend's shoulder reassuringly. "Magic or no, we need to take care of this injury."

She disappeared into the kitchen and Syaoran placed a soothing kiss on the Card Mistress' cheek. Sakura hadn't said or word or made a single movement during this entire ordeal, no tears had gathered in her eye. Yet she accepted his affections, leaning back into his embrace with a slight shudder.

"What would cause this?" he demanded of no one in particular, cradling her hand with exaggerated care. "None of us were hurt by that blast…"

Eriol was silent, looking back on the situation as he considered what could have happened. Sakura had arranged the cards in the correct manner, leaning back against Syaoran as she placed a hand over the formation and… Her hand, it had been over the formation of cards!!! Looking back, he realized that this attack had come from their general direction. Sneaking a glance over his shoulders, the charred table confirmed his suspicions.

But there was still that dark magic he'd felt hovering over her injury. Hmm… maybe the cards hadn't caused the explosion, maybe it had been a reaction to the cards. Could something have been trying to prevent the reading? That must be it.

"The cards, I think, have something to do with it. But I think the explosion happened because someone was trying to interfere with the reading."

"But what could possibly…". But it was crystal clear, the shadow.

Tomoyo was back with her supply of first-aid supplies. She took her friends hand from Syaoran and began smoothing the salve over it. "Does this hurt, Sakura?"

No one expected her to answer, but she did. Her voice was soft, almost drowsy, as if she were just waking up from a long nap. "It stings a little, but that's it…" She sighed, closing her eyes before they snapped open again and focused on Eriol. "Wait, my cards. What happened?"

It took him a few seconds to realize that she wanted the little papers in her possession. He humored her, of course, and walked a few steps to scoop the nine cards from the table. As he returned to where they were all kneeling, he checked, out of curiosity, to see which cards would have appeared in the reading. But he received a huge shock.

On the other side of the cards, where the coordinating name and picture of the spirit should have been, was nothing. The cards, all nine of them, were blank.

-end chpt.3-

AN: Another Cliffie, I know. So sorry about that, but if it hadn't stopped there it would have gone on forever (and you're probably asking yourself why that's bad?). Anyway, if you found that confusing feel free to e-mail me with your questions; pikogio@yahoo.com . And if you'd like me to send you and e-mail when this fic has been updated, drop me a line via e-mail or leave your address in a review. Well, I believe that's all!!! Till Next Time~


	4. Turning Point

I'm back with the next chapter and I'll make this AN quick since it's late (not really, but I'm tired).  Only new mater of buisness is the next update: I'm starting school this Monday so the next update might be a little delayed… Sorry for that but it can't be avoided.  

I'd like to take a moment to say thank-you to both my betas, **Eternal Fire** (to whom goes the world's fastest editor award) and **Mili **(who pointed out a whole new aspect of Sakura's delema).  You guys are great, for editing and ideas!!!

Oh, and there's something new at the end of this chapter, a reviewer response!  I'm planning on making is a standard feature (more motivation to review, ne?)

Well,now that that's all over, read and enjoy!

Trials Will Tear Us Appart 

_Chapter Four:** Turing Point**_

                Meiling had never really been comfortable with airplanes.  She never would have admitted this to anyone, of course, but it was true.  The concept of soaring through the air thousands of feet above the ground in a metal contraption was anything but comforting.  It always seemed like the things would lose their magical ability to fly and go crashing to the ground in a flaming fireball.  That was one of the worst ways to die Meiling could image.  

                And she wished desperately for it to come true.

                Sitting beside her cousin, the Chinese girl was more than a little unnerved.  She had been praying the entire trip for some type of disaster to occur, natural or mechanical, that would send this airplane plunging into the ocean below them.  If such an accident were to occur, it would mean certain death for them all.  Meiling thought it was worth it, though, if only so Ping would be taken from this world. 

                The man seemed to know the direction of her thoughts and chuckled.  "Aren't we lucky to have such a nice flight?" he wondered mockingly.  "And look, we're almost there."

                He pointed out the window to a series of tall building lining the horizon, Tokyo.  Soon the plane was making a gentle downward spiral towards the airport and a flight attendant's voice came over the intercom:

                "Good afternoon and thank-you for flying with us today.  We are now approaching Tokyo international airport with the local time being 12:47pm and a temperature of 74 degrees.  Please fasten your seatbelts and put your seats in the upright and locked position in preparation for landing.  Thank you and have a pleasant day."

                Those were the most horrible words Meiling had ever heard.  She wished, again, for some kind of freak accident, but the plane touched down safely.  As they walked through the baggage claim and customs, she knew she only had one option left.  Ping was here in Japan and Syaoran wasn't aware of it.  She had to warn him and give him at least a little time to prepare for Ping's attack…

                The main floor of the airport was crowded with people coming and going; businessmen, foreigners, and families alike.   She took the bustling crowd as her cover and made her move.

                Meiling turned suddenly, kicking Ping square in the chest and sending him stumbling back into a rack piled high with luggage.  The assorted suitcases came tumbling down around him, making her cousin curse loudly.

                "Damn it!"

                She took a few seconds to flash him a triumphant smirk before dashing off, using the crowd to hide her form.  This airport was more than familiar; she'd be in Tomeda in no time.  Outside she flagged a taxi and was off.

                Meanwhile, Ping had extracted himself from the mess Meiling had created and gathered his own bag, ignoring the angry foreigners chattering behind him.  A knowing smirk slid over his face as he calmly made his way towards the main street.  _As usual, dear cousin, you've played into my hand perfect…_

**************************************************************************************

                _My cards… Oh God, my cards… Sakura felt herself grow pale as the blood rushed to pound in her ears with deafening force.  The room was spinning as black ringed her vision, but she refused the weakness and pulled her mind away.  She jerked away from the physical thing holding her, Syaoran, and got shakily to her feet with one hand held out; her request was obvious._

                Eriol glanced down, again, at the papers he held.  How something like this could have happened… it was incomprehensible.  The cards looked completely normal from the back, no sign of burn or tear.  The same could be said for the front… save the fact that they were blank.  His eyes shifted to Sakura's damaged hand, now held carefully in front of her chest.  Why was she the only person injured?  One would have thought that the cards would have protected their mistress.  Perhaps they had tried and disappeared in the process.

                "Please, Eriol."  Sakura stretched her hand towards him instantly.  Obviously, she'd taken his silence and lack of action as refusal.

                He hesitated for a second more before giving in to her request.  Reluctantly handing the papers over, he watched as she cradled them in her palm with the utmost care.

                She flipped through the stack, staring at each blankly card intently.  "What happened?"  Her tone was muttered, barely above a whisper.  "They're blank, all of them.  Oh God, what happened!"

                Syaoran gaped too, unconsciously tightening his fists into tighter balls.  _How?_ His mind demanded, numb from shock.  _What could make this happen to the cards? Is this temporary, or are they gone for good?  He hoped not, for Sakura's sake._

                "I can't feel their presence anymore…" she whispered sadly.  Suddenly, her eyes snapped from the cards in her hands.  "My book!"

                It was laying on the floor, half hidden under the couch.  She dove for it and the others watched in tense silence.  Sakura opened the cover, biting her lip, and turned the top card over.  The light caught off the picture printed there and everyone expelled a breath.  Clutching her chest, the Card Mistress closed her eyes.  "It was only the ones I used in the reading, all the other spirits are where they should be."

                "Thank goodness," Tomoyo exclaimed, forcing a grin in an attempt to lighten the mood.  _Extreme emotions could aggravate her condition…  But how were they supposed to prevent extreme emotions when traumatic things kept happening?  First Kero and now her cards… Getting to her feet, Tomoyo pulled the yellow guardian from his nest safe in her sleeve.  "I bet they're just hibernating like Kero-chan is!"_

                Eriol spared her a brief glance of thanks before fixing Sakura with his eyes-closed smile.  "How observant of you, Tomoyo-san. I can't believe I didn't see that!"

                A glimmer of hope shot through her green eyes.  "So they're… hibernating, that's all?  They'll wake up in time?"

                "Hai Sakura."

                Syaoran was on his feet now, glaring daggers at the back of the pair's head.  They were straight out lying to her and Sakura was obviously in no attempt to protest, seeing as how she desperately needed reassurance.  He didn't agree with this, not in the least.

                Meanwhile, the previously mentioned girl gave a slight sigh of relief.  "I thought they might be gone forever."  Quietly, she rubbed her eyes to rid them of tears that hadn't yet fallen.  "And Kero-chan too, I'm glad he'll be alright."

                _And if he's not?_  Syaoran cursed the damn reincarnation.  _Giving her something to hope for now will only hurt her more in the long run, he thought as the raven-haired girl handed over Kero's prone from.  Then he blinked, wondering when he'd become so cynical.  He wanted Sakura's happiness, not her tears, so why did this bother him so much?_

                Eriol was talking again.  "Sakura, could I look at your hand again?"

                "Oh?  Sure."  She handed over the limb and the English sorcerer held his hand over it, eyes closed.  Syaoran walked up beside her and she managed a small smile in his direction.  Leaning to rest her head on his shoulder, she looked up at him, hope again shimmering in her eyes.  "I'm fine, Syaoran.  Eriol says everything will be okay and I believe him."

                He couldn't meet her eyes, not when he knew the truth behind the other's lie.  So he buried his face in her hair, taking comfort in the strong pink magic floating from her body.  It had been a while since he'd thought to just feel her magically.  The feeling of it was different from how he remembered it; older, more experience in the ways of the world, and without the innocence he'd come to associate with her.  _Damn you, Ping._  Despite that, though, she was pure, lacking the taint of fear and pain.  That was a relief, he still recalled how chillingly similar the shadow felt to his Sakura.

                "…as I expected."  Eriol was talking again and Syaoran lifted his head to gauge whether or not he was worth listening to.  "There's an aura around your arm, it feels like what I'd imagine this shadow should feel like; a tainted version of your aura mixed with other things.  But I can't be certain.  You've felt it, Li.  Hold your hand over hers and tell me if it's similar."

                He did as he was asked, not seeing the harm in it, and concentrated on the energy radiating from the spot. It was difficult, at first, to distinguish between Sakura's aura and the other. But as he concentrated, he felt more of Ping there than he should have' and it was malicious.

                Jerking his hand back, Syaoran sucked in a strangled breath.  "Yes, that's it," he replied.  "But it's changed."

                "How?"  The other demanded immediately.

                "More… negative feelings were coming off it, it felt like more of a threat…"

                Sakura tensed and Eriol's brow creased in concentration.  "So it starts…  Sakura, how do you feel?"

                "Fine, I guess."  She gave him a curious look.  "Why do you ask?"

"This shadow… obviously it's begun to grow and to do that it needs to pull power from you.  Are you sure you feel alright?"

                "Yes, perfectly normal."  A thoughtful look passed over her face, soon darkening as something unpleasant came to mind.  She reached her uninjured hand behind her and caught Syaoran's.  "Um… Eriol… The shadow, when it came to me today, didn't seem threatening at all, more lonely than anything else.  It sounded betrayed, sad that I had created it only to leave it all alone.  My response… I can't help thinking that things might have been different had I acknowledged it"

                Syaoran frowned, giving her a reassuring squeeze as Eriol clucked dismissively.  "The past is past, dwelling on something that can't be fixed is no good, is it?"

                "Sakura!  Sakura, are you…" Fujitaka poked his head into the living room, smiling pleasantly when he noticed the two additional guests.  "I'm sorry, I didn't realize you have company.  Hello Tomoyo, Hiiragizawa-san."

                They nodded politely in greeting.

                "Was there something wrong, dad?"  Sakura wondered.

                "I heard some banging outside, just wanted to make sure everything was okay."

                She hid her bandaged hand guiltily behind her back and grinned, replying without meeting her father's eyes.  "Everything's fine, dad, don't worry!"

                He didn't look convinced, but dismissed his suspicion with a similar smile. "Alright, just checking."  He turned in the doorway, calling back over his shoulder as he walked towards the back door.  "If Touya wakes up, would you ask him to come help me outside?"

                Sakura opened her mouth, preparing to give a cheerful reply, but stopped before a single sound left her mouth.  The backdoor opened and then slammed close, but even that didn't raise her from her stupor.  A pained expression gradually crept over her face, followed almost immediately by a look of pure horror.

                "Touya."  Her brother's name fell from her lips as her body burst into action.  She scrambled again for the book that held her cards and dumped them onto the ground as she began to rustle through them frantically.

                The reaming three people in the room watched her, dumbstruck.  Tomoyo was the first to catch on, kneeling next to her friend and giving her a quick hug before helping her shuffle through the deck.

                Second later, Sakura still hadn't found what she had been looking for and was on the verge of tears.  "It's not here!"  She all but sobbed, "I can't find it anywhere!  It was one of the cards from the reading, it must have been!"

                Tomoyo comforted her friend by stringing a hand around her shoulders while the boys looked on dumbly.  "How can you tell, Sakura-chan?  They're all shuffled everywhere.  I'm sure we'll find it if we look through them in an organized fashion, ne?"  
  


                "Sakura, what…" Syaoran knelt next to her with a concerned expression.  The raven-haired girl answered his question without looking up from the neat pile she was creating.

                "We're looking for The Sleep, Li-kun, to wake-up Touya."  She spared the Card Mistress a sympathetic look.  "Don't worry Sakura-chan, we'll find it."

                His mind drifted from the blank cards strewn across the couch, forgotten, to the man upstairs lost in an enchanted sleep.  He was certain Sakura had never dreamed something so horrible could come from such an innocent action, no one did.  _Please let the card be there…_ he prayed silently.  It was his first full day back with Sakura and already so many horrible things had happened.  What next?  _Let them find the card…_

                The two girls had successfully assembled the cards into a stack and were ready to go through them.  They held their breaths A Sakura began to flip through the deck.

                Windy.  Flower.  Wood.  Arrow.

                Eriol watched carefully, a sad smiled crossed his face.  Things were not boding well, he got a very bad feeling from this situation.  Already, his mind was running through possible ways to keep Sakura calm when she realized her brother was trapped in a charmed slumber much like her guardian's.  

                Only three cards were left unidentified and The Sleep still remained elusive.  Sakura's hands trembled and she prayed, as she had every time before, that each card she turned over would be the one that would awaken her brother.

                Fly.

                _The next card, please…_

                Glow.

                She clutched the last card, nearly crumpling it in her fist.  What if this wasn't The Sleep?  What would she do if she couldn't wake Touya?  She was so stupid and petty, if she hadn't been so careless with her magic she wouldn't be in this situation in the first place…

                It was the moment of truth.  Sakura squeezed her eyes shut as she turned the last card over and set it, picture up, atop the pile.  _Let this be it.  Please let this be The Sleep.  But somehow she knew, without looking, that her request wasn't answered._

                Sakura opened her eyes.  She blinked.

                Erase.

                _No…   It was ironic in a way that this card was the last of the deck.  She wanted to use it to release the pain and emptiness inside her, to erase herself from existence._

                _Touya.  She wanted to cry, to scream, to beat something into a bloody pulp.  Better yet, beat herself to a bloody pulp for causing this.  She was so afraid; the fear she felt was nearly overwhelming and balanced only but the intense self-loathing welling up in her.  Only one thought rose clear of the panic in her mind; she had to see her brother if only to make sure he hadn't disappeared along with her card…_

                Sakura was on her feet and running from the room in a matter of seconds, taking everyone by surprise.  Everyone save Eriol.

                Moments after she'd left the room he was up and giving chase, vaguely aware of Syaoran and Tomoyo struggling to do the same.  She was halfway up the stairs when he finally caught her, the change in terrain doing little to slow her rapid pace.  It was amazing, and extremely dangerous, the emotions rolling off her aura.

                He made a split second decision; his first priority was stopping her from running.  They could calm her down from there.  Eriol jumped at her lithe from, tackling her to the ground.  A painful cry escaped Sakura's lips, probably the result of her body being pressed into the stairs, but he didn't budge.  Instead, Eriol held his position kneeling on the back of her thighs and pinning her hands to the step above.  It couldn't have been a comfortable position, especially since she continued to struggle.

                An angry cry voiced his concerns, signaling the arrival of the remaining teenagers.  "Damn it, Hiiragizawa, you're hurting her! Get off!"  Syaoran demanded.

                Eriol didn't even spare the boy a glance; he wasn't the least bit worried about him.  The brown haired boy looked angry enough to kill, face vivid and eyes pinched.  He charged towards the stairs and still the other appeared unconcerned.

                The reason for this assurance was discovered as a heavy thud echoed through the room.  Syaoran was stopped in mid-run by a solid, yet clearly invisible, barrier surrounding Sakura and Clow's incarnate.  Eriol had anticipated the attack and erected the bubble only seconds before.

The invisible wall let out a magical shock, flinging poor Syaoran backwards into the unforgiving ground.  His head cracked against the doorway and he struggled into a sitting position as he blinked the white dots from his vision.  "Damn."  Looking at his hands he could see them crackling with magic from Eriol's shield.  The magic tingled his skin and sensations, smarting slightly in reminder of where he wasn't supposed to go.  "God Damn you Hii…"

A small hand settled over his mouth, cutting off the curse.  Tomoyo kneeled in front of him, her long hair brushing against his skin as her face moved unnaturally close.  Her lips parted and she spoke in a surprisingly clam whisper.  "Li-kun, don't.  Eriol knows what he's doing, please trust him."

"He's going to break her arm!"  With the way Sakura was struggling under Eriol's hold it looked like that might happen.  Despite how she thrashed or screamed, he refused to move from his position atop her and responded to her fighting by pushing her limbs deeper into the carpet.  And he was yelling at her.  Tomoyo blinked.  She never seen Eriol raise his voice to anyone, especailly not Sakura, but he was red in the face as his mouth moved none-stop and his brow creased in agitation.  Despite how desperately she wanted to know what was being said, she couldn't.  The barrier blocked not only all people, but all sound as well.

"I know it looks that way, Li-kun, but…" She sighed, letting her sentence trail off when he turned an angry scowl in her direction.  "Think of Sakura."

Her sentence had the desired effect.  The glare was all but erased from Syaoran's face, replaced by an expression of concern and question.    

Tomoyo continued softly.  "We can only image the thoughts going through her mind right now, but all of us know they are dangerous thoughts.  Remember what Eriol said regarding extreme emotions?  That's why he blocked you, to keep you from upsetting her anymore.  He understands this situation more than we do, so let him deal with Sakura how he thinks she should be dealt with.  And try to calm down yourself, so you can help too."

The Chinese youth didn't look happy.  Far from it, in fact, but he crossed his arms in a resigned fashion and nodded once.  Tomoyo smiled in acceptance of his decision, sitting back onto the floor.  Both teens turned their worried eyes to the scene unfolding.

Inside his little bubble, Eriol was almost at his wit's end with the young Card Mistress.  "Stop that Sakura!  You're letting your emotions get the better of you… ouch, damn it!  Sakura, listen, ow!  I'm not going to let you keep acting like this…damn!"  She was surprisingly strong for someone as thin as she appeared… Eriol was beginning to suspect he'd have a new collection of bruises thanks to this encounter.

"You're not listening you to me, you stupid little girl!"  He made a startling discovery, one that nearly took the breath from his throat.  Looking down on Sakura, he could see, very clearly, waves of power floating off her.  Except the power was tainted… tainted with emotions.  It was impossible to tell which she was felling, but he had no doubt they were negative.

Sakura felt the hand collide with her face before she realized what was happening and it shocked her enough to make her cease struggling.  Eriol looked as if he were fighting to keep his calm as he bore down on her with murder in his eyes.  She's never seen him so angry… it sent an involuntary shiver through her spine and made her want to be far, far away.  She attempted to escape once more, but his hands bit into her arms viciously.  "Damn it, Sakura, you're going to stop this before you get us all killed!"

A look of shock registered in her eyes, he took it as a good sign.  After a handful of calming breaths he felt his heartbeat return to normal.   "Listen to me," he repeated.  "You're playing right into the enemy's hand by acting like this.  I told you the shadow feeds off rouge emotions and you're putting them off in waves." 

_So does that mean…_ Instead of calming, the pounding in her head increased.  She wanted all the pain and fear she was feeling to go away, but how could she expel them when her emotions cause that horrible shadow to grow stronger?  It wasn't fair… Sakura blinked twice, bidding the tears she felt well behind her eyes to disappear.  At the bottom of the stairs she caught a glimpse of Syaoran and Tomoyo, the later holding back the first who seemed read to strangle the English boy pining her to the ground.  

Eriol's words echoed in her mind: _Damn it, Sakura, you're going to stop this before you get us all killed!   Was that true?  Could she really do that to her friends?  It wouldn't surprise her, just look what she did to Touya… No!  What was she thinking?  She's never let anything hurt her friends, and she'd never dream of hurting them herself._

It was too much, she felt like she'd explode.

As he looked down on the many emotions flirting across her face, Eriol frowned in concern.  She wasn't fighting him any more, but that didn't make everything alright.  And she hadn't stopped radiating emotions.  Gently he touched a hand to her face, hoping it would offer some type of physical support.  "Sakura, I don't know what you're feeling, I won't know unless you tell me.  I can help you… _we_ can… we want to help you through this if you'll let us…"

Her eyes contracted, squeezing shut as tears oozed from under her closed lids.  "No!  Just get away from me!" Then she bolted.

Eriol was, again, surprised by her strength.  He hadn't been ready for the attack, so a single kick of her legs put him off balance and sent him skidding down the stairs.  Sakura was up and running, heading upstairs towards the opposite end of the barrier.  Hitting it, she burst through the powerful shield as if it were nothing more than paper.  He blinked in shock.  Yes, she was powerful but he didn't realize how powerful until that moment…   

"What were you thinking, Hiiragizawa?!"  Eriol's back hit the wall with brutal force and he looked up, staring into a very angry pair of amber eyes.  Apparently when Sakura charged through his barrier, the entire thing had fallen.  "Don't you even _think_ of touching her again, or I'll…"

"Li-kun, stop!"  Tomoyo put herself between the boys, a restraining hand on each of their chests.  She was panting slightly from the effort of sprinting towards them before any real damage had been done, wide eyes stealing a glance at the landing where Sakura had disappeared.  

The English boy backed away from the wall, straightening his shirt with a grim expression lining his face.  "We have a large problem.  If Sakura doesn't relax, the emotions coming off her might attract the shadow.  You said it felt more dangerous, Li.  That only proves what I'm talking about and I'm not yet sure what it's capable of."

Syaoran's face was set in a deep scowl.  He glanced from Eriol to the upstairs hallway and back.  Without another word he turned and climbed the remaining stairs two at a time.  His intention was clear.

**************************************************************************************

  Sakura saw the door come into view and scrambled desperately for the handle.  It swung open under her shaking fingers and she leapt inside, slamming it shut behind her.  As she fumbled for the lock, she felt another wave of confusion and fear wash over her.  It was too much to handle so she sunk to the floor in front of the secured door, resting her head atop her quivering knees.

"Now's not the time…" she muttered, trying to shake herself from this stupor.  There was a reason she'd ran to her room, there was something she'd wanted to be sure of…

                Her eyes scanned the premises, passing from her cluttered desk to the unmade pink bed in the middle without finding anything out of the ordinary.  But resting on the floor beside the bed…

                Gasping, Sakura flung herself towards her brother's prone form, relief and guilt battling in her mind.  She reached out a hesitant hand to touch his face, assuring her brain that he really was there.  The skin below her hand felt warm and Touya's entire composure seemed to suggest sleep. 

                She sighed in relief, throwing her arms around his chest and resting her ear above his heart, taking comfort in the steady sound she heard.  It seemed like weeks since her, her brother, and Syaoran had been engaged in a pointless fight over sleeping arrangements that ending with Syaoran sleeping in Touya's room and Touya sleeping on Sakura's floor to prevent her from leaving when really it had been less than a day.  "Thank God, Touya…" she muttered.  The fear of him not being here, of him disappearing without a trace like her missing cards was still too real.  Upon entering her room, she half expected her older brother to be gone, but he wasn't… thank God he wasn't…  And to think all this trouble steamed from something so pointless as sleeping places…

                A loud pounding erupted from the door and she started.  Sakura looked towards the structure distrustfully, clutching her brother's shirt tighter in her hands.  The sound came again, this time followed by a voice.

                "Sakura, open the door.  I want to talk to you."  It was Syaoran, trying to hide his urgency beneath a forced calm tone.

                But no matter how much she wanted to do as he asked and fall into his strong embrace, she couldn't.  Seeing Touya in a state of enchanted sleep had opened her eyes to a startling fact, being close to her hurt everyone she cared about

                Syaoran knocked again, his tone becoming more urgent.  "Sakura, please, open up!"  

                Still she refused, clenching the clothing under her hands until she thought it might rip. Her gaze drifted to those hands, tangled in the dark fabric, and she caught a ray of sunlight as it glinted off something on her left hand.  

The promise ring Syaoran had given her.  It had been less than a year ago, but it seemed like forever.  She twirled the thin band of gold around her finger, taking comfort in its smooth, polished feel.  It made her think of him, of course, and how much better things would be if she'd just give in and let herself be held in his arms.  But it brought up other memories, darker ones.

Sakura shuddered and clenched her hands, feeling the gem bight into her palm.  Ping.  His face still haunted her dreams, but she'd ever admitted that to anyone.  Thinking of him gave her the worst feeling in the world and suddenly her skin was on fire.  How could her friends and family stand to be around her when they knew what had happened?  How could Syaoran stand to touch her after that?  She didn't deserve their love, not when this was all her fault.  If only she hadn't been so naïve… if only she'd been stronger… Maybe then she could have prevented this.

She wasn't only one who'd been hurt by this.  Her friends and family had suffered because of her weakness, Syaoran especially.  He'd lost his family, been disowned from the clan that seemed to mean the world to him for her sake.  And Touya… he might never wake-up since she'd let the shadow take her cards…

"Sakura!  Please let me in, I want to help…"

Hearing his voice, she cringed.  A part of her mind was disgusted by the way she was acting.  _It's been nearly a year since… and I'm still scared to death.  What's wrong with me?  Am I really that weak?  She couldn't let Syaoran or her friends down, yet she couldn't move from her spot on the floor beside her brother.  It was pitiful, really.  Just pitiful._

"Sakura, won't you…"  

There was a rustle of movement outside her door and the hushed sound of whispered voices.  Moments later, a new voice came through the wooden structure.  "Sakura-chan, we'll be downstairs if you need us, alright?"  It was Tomoyo.

More movement.  Then Sakura was certain, beyond a doubt, that they were gone.

Her friends cared for her so much; they were so incredibly kind and loving.  And by letting them get hurt again she would be no better than Ping.  A shudder raced down her spine at that thought, making her blood run cold.  She wouldn't let that happen, Sakura vowed, she'd keep her loved ones safe, no matter what.

-end chpt.4-

-TBC-  

_Well, that's that.  Things are getting interesting, ne?  What can you look for next chapter? Among other things, a certain someone will be making his presence in Tomeda know…  Please hit the review button below… it really helps motivate. Honestly, it does!!_

_****Reviewer Responses***_

**_Madpostman_**_: _ Thanks for the compliment, it's very flattering… I just hope I can keep living up to it…

****

**_Starquestor:_**  Wow!  Such enthusiams… sorry it took so long, hope you enjoyed the latest developments… things will bet getting much more tramatic (if you can believe it) very soon!

**_Cherry blossom2:_**  My dear editor… he he… you already know what happens, don't you!  Your comments were very much appreciated, as always!!!!


End file.
